Auror Potter et le professeur Graymes
by Diddune
Summary: Lors d'une mission de routine, les Aurors Harry Potter et Hermione Granger font une rencontre déconcertante.  Épilogue ? Quel épilogue ? - Titre changé et premiers chapitres remaniés.
1. Prologue : Par une froide nuit

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Calliope a enfin daigné revenir au bercail ! C'était pas trop tôt... Enfin.

Je voulais écrire une fic à chapitres depuis pas mal de temps. L'inspiration m'est venue sous la forme d'une idée un peu dingue. Je ne sais pas si il y a des lecteurs de Michel Honaker par ici, mais s'il y en a, j'aimerai bien le savoir. Je ne connais personne qui lit ses livres, et pourtant... ils ont bercé mon adolescence. Je les ai tous lu, particulièrement ceux qui mettent en scène le personnage qui apparaît ici. Il n'est donc pas de ma création, malheureusement...

Pour terminer... cette fic est en cours d'écriture, donc tout commentaire est le bienvenu !

Ah, j'ai failli oublier... je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter en français depuis des années. Je garde les noms des personnages en version originale parce que je préfère, mais je vais donner les noms de lieux en français. Si par contre, je me trompe dans les institutions, par exemple, je suis désolée.

Edit 13/02/10 :Bien évidemment, rien des deux univers qui entrent en collision dans la présente fic ne m'appartiennent. J'aimerais bien posséder la créativité de J. K. Rowling ou de Michel Honaker, mais je dois me contenter de leur emprunter leurs personnages. Promis, je les rends quand j'ai fini.

J'ai corrigé Aurore en Auror après avoir vérifié dans le dictionnaire Potter et Collins. J'étais persuadée qu'il y avait un _e_ dans la version française...

Un autre détail : j'ignore royalement et totalement l'épilogue de HP7. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment JKR a pu marier Ron et Hermione. En gros, je prends les détails de l'épilogue et de ce que JKR a dit qui me plaisent et j'invente le reste. Désolée pour les inconditionnels du canon.

* * *

**Prologue : Par une froide nuit d'hiver...**

Harry Potter avait froid. Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Deux-Fois, Sauveur du monde sorcier, Vainqueur de Voldemort, et cetera..., gelait tellement qu'il était en passe de devenir l'Auror-Qui-Était-Mort-De-Froid. Il maudit silencieusement le Ministre* de la Magie, sa secrétaire* et Dolores Umbridge*, dont les manigances continuelles l'avaient envoyé passer la fin d'une horrible semaine en planque dans un taudis mal isolé d'une bourgade perdue au nord de l'Écosse. Tout seul, bien sûr, car c'était une mission tellement-importante-et-sensible-Mr-Potter-que-nous-ne-pouvons-la-confier-qu'à-vous. Avec interdiction d'utiliser la magie, sauf en cas de danger, pour éviter de se faire repérer. De quelque manière qu'il considérât la chose, Harry Potter était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une punition.

Il n'avait pourtant pas voulu, dans la semaine, briser le vase préféré d'Umbridge dans le capharnaüm qu'elle s'obstinait à nommer un bureau - qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une hallucination d'une poupée Barbie sous LSD qu'à un espace de travail. Ni renverser le café du Ministre sur le chemisier blanc de sa secrétaire, quelques minutes seulement avant une conférence de presse. D'accord, il avait la gueule de bois parce qu'il était sorti avec Ron et Hermione la veille et qu'ils avaient bu jusqu'à trois heures du matin en se rappelant le bon vieux temps de Poudlard. Ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour mettre sérieusement sa santé en danger sous prétexte de « surveiller les allées et venues d'une personne potentiellement dangereuse, Aurore Potter. Une rumeur court selon laquelle il chercherait à devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Ces trois derniers mots avaient suffi et Harry, sans s'arrêter pour réfléchir à la faible probabilité de trouver un sorcier maléfique à Pré-au-Lard, ni même prendre une cape plus épaisse, avait prit le Portoloin que lui tendait le Ministre. La voix qui le traitait de crétin dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait commencé à grelotter ressemblait suspicieusement à celle d'Hermione.

_Je veux rentrer à la maison._ La pensée lui traversa l'esprit pour la trois cent quarante-septième fois. Pris dans des rêveries de Ginny et de chocolat chaud, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette sombre, haute et griffue, qui sortit de la maison qu'il surveillait. Quand une main osseuse l'attrapa par la nuque, il sursauta, jura et sortit sa baguette. Il voulut se retourner mais la main de son agresseur l'en empêcha. Se maudissant pour sa stupidité – cette semaine ne finirait-elle donc jamais ? - il se souvint qu'il était un Auror et lança un _Petrificus Totalus_ informulé derrière lui. Il fut surpris par l'absence de résultat alors que rien n'avait contré son sort. Un rire sec et bref accueillit sa tentative. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et fit face à son attaquant, le dévisagea dans la lumière blafarde de la lune. Il perdit toute ses couleurs et sentit quelques uns de ses cheveux blanchir. Devant lui se tenait un homme grand et maigre, habillé d'un manteau noir démodé, le haut du visage dissimulé par un chapeau de feutre à large bord. Harry bredouilla :

« Professeur Snape ? Mais vous êtes mort ! »

Le personnage esquissa une grimace et lui répondit avec un accent américain et sans amabilité :

- Je ne suis pas ce... professeur Snape, et je suis loin d'être mort, comme vous pouvez le constater. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous m'espionnez.

- Je ne vous espionnais pas ! se récria Harry, en colère après lui-même pour s'être fait prendre comme le bleu qu'il pensait ne plus être, après cet homme pour ressembler tellement à l'espion décédé qu'il avait failli avoir un infarctus – à vingt-quatre ans ! - et après le monde entier en général qui conspirait contre lui. Je surveillais cette maison ! Et ne faites pas semblant de ne pas me connaître, ajouta-t-il après coup.

Depuis quand un sorcier, même américain, ne reconnaissait pas Harry-Célébrité-Malgré-Lui-Potter ?

- Je vous assure, grinça l'inconnu, que je ne _sais_ pas qui vous êtes.

- Je suis l'Auror Harry Potter, soupira l'intéressé. Et _vous_, qui êtes vous ?

- Un _Auror_ ? laissa tomber l'homme d'un ton plat, ce qui vexa un peu Harry.

D'accord, il manquait de sommeil, ces temps-ci, avec James qui faisait ses dents et pleurait toute la nuit, et Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient enfin réconciliés et qui insistaient pour qu'ils sortent tous les trois et d'accord, ses réflexes étaient un peu émoussés mais il était _quand même_ Harry Potter ! Auror de plein droit (si pas au meilleur de sa forme) !

_- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?_ cracha Harry, sa patience usée par une longue soirée de veille. Vous êtes en Grande-Bretagne, dans un village entièrement sorcier, vous n'êtes donc pas un Moldu, vous êtes donc soumis à l'autorité du Ministère de la Magie que j'ai l'honneur de représenter... donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de répondre !

Visiblement amusé, à présent, l'homme – dont il ne distinguait toujours pas les traits – s'exécuta :

- Je suis le professeur Ebenezer Graymes, je viens de New York. J'enseigne les traditions anciennes à l'université de Columbia.

Un prof d'université ? Tout d'un coup, Harry souhaita avoir Hermione sous la main. Quitte à se faire traiter de crétin. Elle aurait sans doute compris. D'un ton fatigué, il demanda :

- Et que venez-vous faire en Écosse, professeur ?

- Cela, _mister_ Potter, ne vous regarde pas.

Le ton définitif et dangereux sur lequel la phrase avait été prononcée rappelait désagréablement à Harry une salle de cours dans un donjon froid... Il frissonna et rectifia d'un ton absent, presque machinal :

- C'est _Auror_ Potter, s'il vous plaît. _Lumos _!

- La pièce s'éclaira et la lumière révéla la main de l'homme plongée dans son manteau comme pour prendre quelque chose. Il se relaxa en constatant les effets du sortilège et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez jamais vu un _lumos_ ? Vous pouvez sortir votre baguette, ajouta-t-il.

Après tout, il préférait la voir.

- Ma baguette ? questionna le professeur.

Cette fois, Harry le dévisagea franchement.

- Mais vous sortez d'où ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sorcier ?

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre ! Des commentaires seraient les bienvenus, parce que sinon, j'ai l'impression d'écrire en aveugle.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sorcier ?**

Hermione Granger, Auror détachée au département des Mystères, dormait du sommeil du juste quand le Patronus de son meilleur ami la réveilla en pleine nuit pour lui demander de l'aide. Le message qu'il apportait avait le ton embarrassé caractéristique de Harry-qui-a-besoin-d'Hermione-pour-le-tirer-d'affaire. Elle grogna, pesta, jura, mais sortit de son lit. Elle connaissait ce ton et savait que Harry ne la dérangerait pas pour rien. Surtout pas en ce moment qu'il naviguait au radar dans les couloirs du Ministère, perpétuellement fatigué. Son filleul faisait ses dents, lui avait-il expliqué. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils sortent si tard tous les trois. Ils avaient passé un bon moment, malgré tout... et un Harry qui riait aux éclats n'était jamais quelque chose qu'elle prenait pour acquis.

Elle jeta un œil à son réveil : minuit. Elle s'était couchée tôt après une journée bien remplie ; elle voulait arriver au travail aux aurores pour travailler efficacement avant d'être constamment dérangée par ses collègues.

Elle s'habilla, glissa sa première baguette dans la poche spécialement prévue à cet effet de sa robe d'Auror et dissimula la deuxième dans sa botte droite. Elle sortit également un revolver de sa cachette et l'attacha dans un étui juste au-dessus de son genou droit. Si besoin était, elle pouvait tirer de la main gauche et utiliser sa baguette de sa main droite. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir besoin ce soir mais d'après son expérience, un Auror devait se préparer à toutes les éventualités et la plupart des sorciers étaient déconcertés par les armes d'origine moldue.

_Quelques fois, être Née-de-Moldus est un avantage._

Sans plus attendre, elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Hermione arriva devant les Trois Balais avec un claquement très sonore dans la tranquillité du village endormi. Pré-au-Lard avait prospéré dans l'ère post-Voldemort et de nouveaux bâtiments, commerces et résidences, avaient été construits. Sans bruit, elle se dirigea vers la maison encore en travaux que lui avait indiquée Harry, en bordure de la bourgade. La porte d'entrée était entrebâillée et de la lumière brillait à l'étage. Elle entra et monta silencieusement l'escalier. Sur le palier, elle s'orienta facilement et s'arrêta juste à l'entrée de la pièce où Harry se trouvait.

Elle évalua rapidement la situation. Son meilleur ami faisait les cent pas, la baguette crispée dans son poing mais dirigée vers le sol. Près du mur sur sa gauche se tenait un grand homme maigre et pâle, entièrement habillé de noir, immobile. Il ne suivait pas Harry du regard mais semblait perdu dans un monde intérieur. Soudain, avant même que son ami ait remarqué sa présence, l'homme sembla sortir de sa torpeur et braqua son regard sur elle. Il l'accueillit d'une voix rauque :

- _Miss_ Hermione Granger, bonsoir. Entrez, je vous en prie. Nous vous attendions.

Harry sursauta et s'exclama :

- Je ne vous ai pas dit comment elle s'appelle !

Un sourire étira les lèvres minces de l'homme, qui ne répondit pas. Hermione entra dans la pièce avec méfiance, même s'il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger immédiat. Il en fallait beaucoup pour rendre Harry nerveux comme il l'était à présent. D'une voix posée, sans trahir son propre trouble, elle répondit :

- Bonsoir, monsieur. C'est Auror Hermione Granger, s'il vous plaît. Harry... ?

L'inconnu esquissa une grimace et une courbette quand elle rectifia son titre. Harry, avec un sourire fatigué et reconnaissant, se tourna vers elle :

- Salut, 'Mione. Merci d'être venue. Je te présente le professeur Ebenezer Graymes de l'université de... je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, de New York.

- Harry, il n'y a pas d'université magique, à New York, fit Hermione d'un air un peu supérieur. Tu veux peut-être parler de l'université de Salem, dans le Massachusetts ?

- L'Auror Potter ne s'est pas trompé, Auror Granger, rectifia l'homme en noir d'un ton doucereux. J'enseigne les traditions anciennes à l'université de Columbia, à New York.

Hermione leva un sourcil étonné.

- Vous enseignez dans une université moldue ?

Au lieu d'acquiescer, son interlocuteur soupira et demanda d'un ton où perçait une pointe d'impatience :

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous employez ce terme. Que signifie-t-il ?

- Quel terme ? demanda Hermione pour clarification. Moldu ? C'est comme cela que nous désignons les personnes et les choses qui ne sont pas magiques. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? Je sais que les Américains l'emploient également, parce que j'ai étudié à Salem.

À ces mots, le professeur Ebenezer Graymes éclata de rire.

* * *

Dès qu'il le vit rire, Harry sut que l'homme allait avoir des ennuis. Il avait beau être mystérieux et l'avoir pris par surprise, _personne_, _jamais_, ne se moquait d'Hermione Granger et de ses études sans en subir les conséquences. Avec un amusement mêlé de fatigue et de soulagement d'avoir appelé Hermione à la rescousse pour résoudre le mystère du sorcier sans baguette, Harry s'installa confortablement contre le mur pour regarder le spectacle, sans toutefois relâcher sa vigilance.

- Mademoiselle, commença Ebenezer Graymes quand son hilarité se fut calmée, il n'y a plus de sorcellerie à Salem depuis la fin des procès de 1692, quand la plupart des sorciers ont été pendus.

Hermione l'air dangereusement calme, demanda :

- En êtes-vous sûr, professeur ?

- Absolument, confirma Graymes avec une grimace. Seuls quelques-uns de ceux qui pratiquaient réellement des envoûtements et des rites sataniques se sont enfuis et ont fondé Apocalypse.

- Apocalypse ? répliqua Hermione, incrédule. Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il n'y a plus de magie à Salem et que les rescapés du massacre ont fondé une ville appelée _Apocalypse_ ? Mais ils vous enseignent quoi, en Histoire de la Magie, en Amérique ?

- Miss Granger...

_- Auror_ Granger !

- Auror Granger, grinça Graymes, je vous assure qu'Apocalypse existe, puisque j'y suis allé, et je puis vous certifier que ses habitants sont bien les descendants des rescapés de Salem. J'ajouterai même que jusqu'à récemment, ils perpétuaient religieusement les traditions de messes noires et de cultes du diable de leurs ancêtres !

Harry se redressa, alarmé.

- Messes noires ? Culte du diable ? 'Mione, il faudrait prévenir les collègues du Bureau Fédéral que...

- Aurore Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez prévenir le FBI d'une affaire qui, en plus d'être terminée, ne relève absolument pas de leur juridiction.

- Qui a parlé du FBI ? répliqua Harry. Je parlais du Bureau des Investigations Fédérales de Sorcellerie qui dépend du Ministère Américain de la Magie. Le BIFS. Comment pouvez-vous ignorer cela si vous êtes un sorcier ?

* * *

Hermione considéra pensivement l'homme en face d'elle, essaya d'ignorer la colère qui enflait en elle. Comment osait-il ? De toute évidence, il n'était pas un sorcier ordinaire. Sa simple présence à Pré-au-Lard prouvait qu'il n'était pas un Moldu mais il semblait tout ignorer du monde magique tel que Harry et elle le connaissaient, que ce soit en Grande-Bretagne ou aux États-Unis. Il émanait de lui une aura de pouvoir différente de la signature magique qu'elle avait appris à identifier. Il l'avait appelée par son nom quand elle était arrivée, à la grande surprise de Harry. Elle savait que son ami protégeait jalousement son esprit ainsi que ses communications. Elle avait elle-même modifié l'enchantement qui permettait de communiquer par Patronus : désormais, il n'était plus besoin de prononcer le message à voix haute, il suffisait de le penser, un peu comme un sort informulé. Elle-même était certaine que ses boucliers d'Occlumancie étaient en place avant même qu'elle arrive à Pré-au-Lard. Dans ce cas, comment avait-il su ?

Détachée du bureau des Aurors au Département des Mystères depuis un an et demi, Hermione considérait comme sa prérogative la liberté d'enquêter sur n'importe quelle énigme que le monde magique lui présentait. La controverse sur Salem, en particulier, l'intriguait et l'irritait. Elle avait passé quatre ans à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem après avoir achevé sa septième/huitième année à Poudlard et rompu avec Ron. Elle _savait_ que la sorcellerie y existait toujours, protégée par le Code du secret de la confédération internationale des mages et des sorciers de 1692, par lequel le monde magique avait plongé dans la clandestinité. Cet Ebenezer Graymes, d'un autre côté, semblait convaincu de ce qu'il avait expliqué d'un ton professoral, ce que Hermione savait identifier mieux que personne.

Une autre question plus préoccupante était le danger présenté par cet homme inconnu. On avait envoyé Harry ici pour surveiller des activités suspectes et comme le Patronus de son ami lui avait avoué d'un ton penaud, c'était _lui_ qui s'était fait surprendre. Il était difficile de prendre Harry Potter par surprise. Qui plus était, cet homme ne semblait nullement se soucier d'être interrogé par deux Aurors dont le Survivant. Était-il alors simplement ignorant, pour une raison ou pour une autre, de la culture magique ou bien était-il dangereux au point de mépriser deux Aurors ?

Quand il devint clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à la question de Harry, Hermione en posa une autre :

- Professeur Graymes, pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas Harry Potter au sérieux ?

L'homme eut un reniflement de dérision.

- J'ai toujours trouvé difficile de prendre au sérieux, comme vous dites, un homme qui s'affuble d'une robe ridicule et d'une cape dans l'espoir de ressembler à un magicien.

* * *

Harry en resta bouche bée. Est-ce que cet Américain venait bien d'insulter sa masculinité, son statut de sorcier et son uniforme d'Auror en une seule phrase ? Très vite, la colère remplaça la stupéfaction. Comment osait-il ? Résistant à l'impulsion de lui jeter un sort, il se rabattit sur une réplique puérile :

- Parce que vous croyez que votre manteau sans manche de gothique, c'est mieux, peut-être ?

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est un macfarlane, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton urgent, comme si elle espérait désamorcer la situation. C'est un ancien modèle de manteau d'homme.

Le professeur inclina la tête en direction de Hermione comme pour saluer sa culture. Harry demanda :

- Et pourquoi vous ne critiquez pas les robes d'Hermione ?

Il avait voulu son ton soupçonneux mais il sortit pleurnichard. Merlin, il fallait qu'il dorme.

- Miss Granger est une dame. Il n'y a rien de choquant à ce qu'elle porte des robes.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi contrarié par l'ensemble de la soirée – non, l'ensemble de la _semaine_ -, Harry aurait pu rire de l'expression indignée de Hermione. Néanmoins, il gardait assez de lucidité pour réaliser qu'essayer de dialoguer avec cet inconnu alors qu'ils étaient tous deux fatigués et en colère – et Hermione offensée était dangereuse et imprévisible – revenait à ouvrir la porte à un désastre. D'un ton qu'il espérait raisonnable, il déclara :

- Professeur Graymes... vous conviendrez avec moi qu'il est tard et qu'il est évident que nous avons beaucoup de questions à éclaircir. Je crois comprendre que vous êtes de passage en Grande-Bretagne ?

Le sourire sardonique de son interlocuteur lui indiqua qu'il n'avait pas été assez subtil en allant à la pêche aux informations. Il poursuivit cependant :

- Je propose que nous remettions la suite de cet entretien à plus tard, quand nous serons tous reposés.

_Quand j'aurai dormi une quinzaine d'heures._ Il quêta du regard l'appui de Hermione et elle vint à son aide.

- J'ai une chambre d'amis, professeur Graymes. Je pense que vous comprendrez qu'en tant que représentants de la loi, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser livré à vous-même dans notre monde. Il est évident que vous en ignorez tout. Si vous venez avec moi, vous ne craindrez pas les méprises.

Avec une grimace, Graymes compléta :

- Et vous pourrez me garder à l'œil.

Nullement désarçonnée, Hermione répliqua avec un sourire subtil :

- Bien sûr, professeur. nous somme obligés. Puisque vous évoquiez les histoire de juridiction, tout à l'heure, je pense que vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez quitter la nôtre sans plus d'informations. C'est notre travail, après tout.

Non sans humour, l'Américain acquiesça et déclara :

- C'est une proposition raisonnable. Où habitez-vous ?

Harry aurait embrassé Hermione. Des années après leur sortie de Poudlard, il pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour analyser la situation et prendre l'avantage, malgré les efforts manifestes de leur interlocuteur pour se montrer le plus désagréable possible.

_On croirait Snape réincarné._

L'idée le fit frémir. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour l'espion assassiné par Voldemort, il avait même envisagé de nommer son fils d'après lui, mais dans le secret de son esprit, il pouvait admettre qu'il le préférait mort. _Dire qu'il était amoureux de ma mère..._ Il réprima un tremblement et redirigea son attention dans la pièce. Grâce à son amie, la perspective de son lit bien chaud avec Ginny dedans se rapprochait agréablement...

* * *

Hermione était furieuse. Contre cet Américain macho qui soufflait le chaud et le froid et leur extorquait des informations sans rien révéler, contre le Ministre qui avait envoyé Harry tout seul exécuter cette mission ridicule malgré sa fatigue évidente, contre Harry qui n'était pas fichu de demander un congé quand il n'était pas en état d'assurer – le fiasco de cette nuit en était la preuve : elle voyait bien son attention vagabonder... Elle était en colère mais elle ne le montra pas. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit gracieusement au professeur Graymes et lui répondit :

- J'habite à Londres mais ne vous en faites pas, nous y serons rapidement.

Ignorant son regard interrogateur, elle se tourna vers Harry qui semblait prêt à s'endormir debout.

- Comment es-tu venu ?

- Portoloin.

- Ah. Tu en as un pour le retour ?

Son ami secoua la tête et Hermione se jura d'étrangler le Ministre à la première occasion. Dans son état de fatigue, il était hors de question pour Harry de transplaner – il risquerait de se désartibuler quelque chose – et les Portoloins étaient réglementés, y compris pour les Aurors, elle ne pouvait donc pas en créer un. Elle suggéra :

- Poudlard ?

- Je ne veux pas réveiller tout le monde.

- Ça ne dérangerait pas Min...

- Je sais. Mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Hermione se creusa la tête.

- Les Trois Balais ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Ginny me tuera si je ne rentre pas de la nuit.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

- Pas encore de cheminée dans la maison ?

- Non, elle est encore en travaux.

- D'accord. Harry, je te ramène à Godric's Hollow. Professeur Graymes, vous venez avec nous.

- Hein ? Non, Hermione, tu ne vas pas nous transplaner tous les trois ?

- Et pourquoi pas, Harry ? Je l'ai déjà fait. Ne discute pas.

Sans attendre, la jeune sorcière passa son bras autour de sa taille et s'adressa à l'Américain :

- Professeur Graymes, venez par ici et attrapez mon bras.

L'homme haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra. Hermione agrippa fermement les deux hommes, se concentra, et transplana.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nouveau venu qui cherches

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 de APPG, un grand chapitre pour compenser mon absence de trois jours en début de semaine prochaine. Merci à Eléane Dann pour son gentil commentaire. Ca fait plaisir d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la seule !

Le titre du chapitre est tiré d'un poème de Joachim Du Bellay.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau venu qui cherches Rome en Rome...**

Il fallut un moment à Ebenezer Graymes pour combattre la nausée provoquée par le Transplanage. Quand ce fut fait, il examina attentivement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était un salon chaleureux, avec un feu dans une cheminée, des tapis au sol et des rideaux fleuris aux fenêtres. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, une collection de photos dans des cadres représentaient des personnages qui... bougeaient ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'étrange monde dans lequel il était entré par inadvertance car une jeune femme rousse, en chemise de nuit, entra dans la pièce, précédée d'une exclamation furieuse :

- Harry James Potter, dans combien d'années auras-tu fixé que tu es marié, et qu'un hibou quand tu ne rentres pas le soir est le minimum ?

- Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant, rougit, puis son regard se posa sur l'Auror Granger.

- Salut, 'Mione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent, et la brune répondit :

- Nous ne faisons que passer. Je déposais Harry avant de repartir chez moi avec monsieur. Désolée de débarquer comme ça en pleine nuit.

Il eut le sentiment que sans sa présence, bien plus aurait été dit. La jeune femme rousse braqua son regard sur son mari, sembla prendre une décision.

- Harry, tu devrais aller te coucher, suggéra-t-elle fermement.

- Oui, Ginny chérie, soupira l'Auror visiblement épuisé.

Sur le point de passer la porte, il se retourna et son regard navigua de son épouse à l'Auror Granger puis d'elle à lui et encore vers l'Auror Granger qui eut un sourire rassurant.

- Tout va bien, Harry. Bonne nuit, repose-toi bien.

Graymes se sentit mal à l'aise devant cette scène domestique. Il était évident que les deux Aurors qui tenaient tant à l'interroger étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et que l'Auror Granger connaissait également très bien l'épouse de son collègue. L'Auror Potter se détourna et disparu dans le couloir. Sa femme se tourna alors vers lui, la main tendue :

- Bonsoir, je suis Ginevra Weasley Potter, l'épouse de Harry. Et vous êtes ?

- Ebenezer Graymes, madame, répondit-il en se penchant sur la main tendue.

En se redressant, il surprit le regard interrogateur que _missus_ Potter lançait à l'Auror Granger par-dessus son épaule. Celle-ci déclara :

- Nous devons y aller, Gin. Harry t'expliquera. On déjeune ensemble chez moi la semaine prochaine ?

- D'accord. J'amènerai James.

- Super ! Je t'enverrai un hibou. Est-ce que nous pouvons passer par ta cheminée ?

- Bien sûr, 'Mione.

Une nouvelle fois, Graymes dissimula son étonnement devant une telle conversation. La jeune femme brune ouvrit une boîte sur le manteau de la cheminée et lui fit signe d'approcher. Résigné à faire confiance à ces inconnus, il s'avança. La jeune femme lui expliqua :

- Prenez une poignée de poudre, avancez-vous, annoncez très clairement votre destination. En l'occurrence, c'est « l'appartement de Hermione Granger. » Puis, jetez la poudre. Je serai juste derrière vous. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

- Juste quelques centaines, admit-il.

À sa grande surprise, la jeune femme qui s'était auto-proclamée son guide et gardien éclata de rire. Avec un sourire, elle lui répondit :

- Je m'en doute, mais concernant le réseau de Cheminette ?

- Cela va nous amener directement chez vous ?

- Directement, oui. Vous arriverez dans ma cheminée, dans mon salon. Ah ! Ne dépassez pas la table basse, mais écartez-vous quand même que je puisse passer.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers leur hôtesse involontaire :

- Mes excuses pour le dérangement, madame. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Après une demi courbette – ses anciennes manières lui revenaient vite dans cet environnement légèrement désuet – il suivit les instructions de l'Auror Granger. La désorientation fut pire qu'auparavant ; il fut éjecté violemment par le réseau et atterrit sur ses genoux devant une table basse d'aspect plus moderne que l'ameublement qu'il avait vu dans le salon des Potter. Il se releva, mortifié, et s'écarta. Presque aussitôt, l'Auror Granger arriva bien plus dignement que lui. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa vers lui.

Il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ait pu le toucher et demanda d'un ton menaçant :

- Puis-je savoir, Auror Granger, ce que vous vouliez faire ?

La jeune femme ne flancha pas et lui répondit en soutenant son regard :

- Enlever la poussière de vos épaules, professeur Graymes.

Un coup d'œil lui permit de constater qu'il y en avait effectivement besoin. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance à la jeune sorcière, puisque c'était ainsi qu'elle se définissait, il hocha la tête et relâcha son poignet.

L'Auror Granger agita sa baguette dans sa direction et prononça :

_- Récurvite_ !

Au grand étonnement de Graymes, en plus de la suie et de la poussière, l'enchantement fit disparaître les traces de trois jours de voyage et de traque presque ininterrompus. Il dut s'avouer qu'il se sentait mieux dans ses vêtements. À contrecœur, il la remercia.

- Je vous en prie.

Elle s'écarta ensuite et effectua ensuite une série compliqué de gestes avec sa baguette, mais sans prononcer de paroles. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Voilà, vous pouvez avancer.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'enquit-il, intrigué.

- J'ai levé les barrières de protection que je met en place autour de la cheminée quand je m'absente. Dans mon métier...

Elle haussa les épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler cette sorcière qui prétendait avoir étudié à Salem. Elle était belle, décida-t-il. Des cheveux bruns et bouclés emprisonnés dans une longue natte épaisse qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Des yeux noisette pétillant d'intelligence, des traits harmonieux. Une silhouette voluptueuse sous sa robe. Elle était petite, surtout comparée à lui ; elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

Il croisa son regard amusé et sut qu'elle l'avait surpris à la dévisager. Elle ne dit rien, cependant, et il en conclut qu'elle était habituée au regard des hommes. Elle disparu dans la pièce à côté en lui proposant de s'installer dans le sofa et en annonçant qu'elle allait préparer du thé.

Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait, pensa-t-il, pour se laisser prendre ainsi. Il chercha une horloge du regard et en trouva deux, l'une à côté de l'autre. Il s'approcha, intrigué. La première indiquait presque deux heures du matin. La seconde possédait non pas deux ou trois mais de nombreuses aiguilles, portant des indications en travers telles que « Papa », « Maman », « Harry », « Ginny », « James », « Ron », « Luna », « Neville ». Au lieu des chiffres se trouvaient des indications telles que « au travail », « à la maison », « en retard », « en danger de mort ». Les aiguilles mentionnant les parents de l'Auror Granger pointaient sur « au travail » et toutes les autres à l'exception de « Ron » pointaient sur « à la maison ». La dernière indiquait « en danger de mort ».

Plus qu'un peu intrigué par sa découverte et ne sachant qu'en faire, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. L'Auror Granger s'affairait à faire un peu de vaisselle en attendant que l'eau chauffe et il hésita sur le seuil. Il n'était pas à sa place dans ce monde et il n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, encore moins avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, même dans le monde normal. Alors ici... il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience, cependant. Il en avait bien assez comme cela.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et l'Auror Granger se tourna vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre horloge, commença-t-il.

- Ah ! oui, sourit la jeune femme. Le monde magique produit des choses étonnantes.

- L'aiguille d'un certain... Ron pointe sur « en danger de mort ».

Elle n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Au lieu de s'affoler et de se précipiter sur le téléphone qu'il avait remarqué dans le salon, elle répondit calmement :

- Ron est un collègue, un Auror. Il est en mission depuis cet après-midi. Mais pas tout seul, ajouta-t-elle. C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenue.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Quel âge avait cette jeune femme ? Elle semblait trop jeune pour prendre l'annonce qu'un de ses amis était en danger de mort avec autant de sang-froid.

- Entrez, c'est prêt.

Ils burent le thé en silence. Graymes ne savait pas quoi dire et son hôtesse ne semblait pas vouloir faire des efforts de conversation. Cela lui convenait. Le monde dans lequel il était entré par inadvertance la nuit précédente le plongeait dans la perplexité. Il pensait en savoir beaucoup sur les arts occultes et cette certitude avait été ébranlée par sa rencontre avec l'Auror Potter. Y avait-il vraiment une branche entière de la magie qui avait échappé à sa connaissance, depuis toutes ces années ? Avec un groupe de personnes – les Aurors - qui combattaient les forces du mal en équipe et non pas seuls comme il le faisait, chacun dans sa juridiction ? L'évocation de sa rencontre avec le jeune Auror amena une question à son esprit :

- Auror Granger ? Qui est le professeur Snape ?

Hermione Granger releva les yeux et son regard s'assombrit. Du même ton presque dénué d'émotion qu'elle avait employé pour évoquer son ami en mission, elle répondit :

- Severus Snape était un de nos professeurs à l'école. Il était également un espion infiltré dans les rangs de Voldemort et il est mort juste avant la fin de la guerre.

_La guerre ? Voldemort ?_

- Harry vous a comparé à lui ?

Graymes fut étrangement soulagé d'entendre qu'un peu de vie était revenue dans la voix de la jeune femme alors qu'elle l'interrogeait. Il hocha la tête.

- Lui et le professeur Snape ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

Elle grimaça.

- À première vue, vous lui ressemblez un peu.

Renonçant à dissimuler sa curiosité, Graymes demanda :

- Qui est Voldemort ?

Elle le dévisagea longuement, en silence. Puis :

- Vous ne savez vraiment rien de notre monde. Pourtant... vous êtes un sorcier.

- Comment l'avez-vous su ? Comment l'Auror Potter l'a-t-il su ?

- Parce que vous étiez à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et ?

- C'est un village sorcier. _Entièrement_ sorcier. Le seul de Grande-Bretagne. Il y a une multitude de barrières anti-Moldus tout autour qui fait qu'un non-sorcier ne peut pas s'en approcher, encore moins y entrer.

- C'est donc pour cela qu'il était si étonné ?

Elle hocha la tête et tenta de dissimuler un bâillement. Elle se leva et déclara :

- Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Les draps sont frais, je les ai changés il y a deux jours.

Elle le guida jusqu'à une chambre sobre mais confortable, décorée dans les tons beige et terre de Sienne. Elle examina son manteau d'un œil critique et proposa :

- Je peux modifier un vieux pyjama laissé par – euh, peu importe – pour qu'il vous aille.

Touché par l'attention, Graymes acquiesça. En temps normal, il dormirait enveloppé dans son manteau, mais après la longue poursuite qui l'avait conduit du Pays de Galle jusqu'en Écosse en trois jours, un changement de vêtements était le bienvenu.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un pyjama qu'elle déplia sur le lit. D'un orange hideux, avec des personnages chevauchant des balais, il fit reconsidérer à Graymes sa décision. L'Auror Granger dut percevoir sa répulsion car elle rit.

- Ce sont les Canons de Chudley, déclara-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Un groupe de rock sorcier ? questionna-t-il, seulement à moitié sérieux.

- Non, une équipe de Quidditch. Le groupe de rock, ce sont les Bizarr Sisters. Je peux changer la couleur, également, si vous préférez.

- S'il vous plaît.

Il observa, fasciné, la jeune femme agiter sa baguette et marmonner de longues phrases d'où ressortait beaucoup de latin. Les manches et les jambes du pyjama s'allongèrent, les épaules et la taille devinrent plus étroites. Enfin, après un dernier mouvement, la couleur changea, fonça jusqu'à un marron très sombre qui occultait presque l'illustration. Elle tourna la tête vers lui :

- Est-ce que ça ira ?

- Oui, merci.

- Je vous laisse, alors. Bonne nuit.

Il l'arrêta alors qu'elle sortait.

- Pourquoi prenez-vous ces risques ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis. N'avez-vous pas peur ?

Elle eut un sourire sans joie.

- Professeur Graymes, vous ne savez pas qui _je_ suis.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, allongé sur le lit, sur le point de s'endormir, que Graymes se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question sur Voldemort.

* * *

L'aube vit arriver l'Auror Ron Weasley, complètement épuisé, chez Hermione, avec l'intention de s'écrouler sur le lit dans la chambre d'amis. Elle lui avait confié, ainsi qu'à Harry, la clé de chez elle et avait ajouté leurs signatures magiques aux barrières qui protégeaient son appartement pour qu'ils puissent rentrer en cas d'urgence. La nuit avait été longue et difficile et il savait que Hermione ne lui refuserait pas l'hospitalité. Il ne désirait que deux choses : une douche et au moins six heures de sommeil. Même manger, à cet instant, avait moins d'attrait.

Il entra silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Hermione qui s'était sans doute endormie très tard sur un livre ou trois et se dirigea vers la salle de bain entre les deux chambres. Il entra et s'arrêta net en constatant qu'elle était déjà occupée. Par un homme. Un inconnu. En tenue de nuit.

Il resta immobile, son esprit fatigué essayant d'enregistrer les informations qui lui parvenaient. Un : il y avait un nouvel homme dans la vie de son ex-petite amie. Deux : cet homme était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Trois : il portait une version altérée du pyjama officiel des Canons de Chudley. Quatre : au moins, c'était un fan de Quidditch.

Avant qu'il ait fini de réfléchir (quelque chose qui lui prenait toujours plus de temps après vingt-quatre heures sans dormir) l'inconnu était sur lui et le prenait littéralement à la gorge. Il le souleva d'un bras avec une force insoupçonnée chez un homme de cette carrure. Étranglé, Ron émit un gargouillis. L'homme demanda :

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

- Ce s'rait pas plutôt à moi d'vous d'mander ça ? coassa Ron.

- Je bénéficie de l'hospitalité généreuse de l'Auror Granger pour le moment. Je répète, que faites-vous ici ?

- 'Suis un ami de 'Mione... souffla Ron, qui commençait à manquer d'oxygène. B'soin d'un endroit où dormir...

Tout en se débattant, les pieds dans le vide, Ron gesticula jusqu'à attraper sa baguette. Il souffla : « _expelliarmus _» en y mettant tout son coeur et fut choqué de constater que le sort était totalement inefficace. Pourtant, à cette distance, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir manqué !

- Votre nom ?

- Ron... Weasley.

Aussitôt, la prise sur son cou se desserra et Ron tomba à terre. Il se massa la gorge et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Il se releva et dévisagea l'homme. Il avait des traits émaciés, des cheveux noirs avec quelques fines mèches grises sur les tempes, de grands yeux bleu clair perçants et une barbe de trois ou quatre jours. Intimidé, Ron détourna le regard.

- Je suis le professeur Ebenezer Graymes, j'enseigne à l'université de Columbia, à New York.

Ron ricana.

- Un prof. Typique d'Hermione.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Rien, marmonna Ron. Ça veut dire que vous avez pris la chambre d'amis ?

- Effectivement.

- C'est bien ma veine. Bon, je vais prendre le canapé.

Il regarda le professeur Graymes.

- Vous avez dormi, vous, cette nuit ?

- Quelques heures.

- Vous en avez, de la chance. Ça vous embête si je prends une douche ? Je sais que vous étiez dans la salle de bain le premier, mais si je m'installe dans le canapé d'Hermione sans me laver avant, elle va me tuer. Vous n'imaginez pas comme elle est quand elle est en pétard.

L'homme plus âgé le considéra avec un certain amusement.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Je voulais simplement me raser.

Ron repéra le kit de rasage que Hermione gardait pour Harry et lui posé sur le bord du lavabo.

- Merci, c'est vraiment sympa, dit-il, trop fatigué pour s'étonner d'avoir une conversation civilisée dans la salle de bain d'Hermione avec un type qui l'avait presque asphyxié quelques instants auparavant. Il me reste plus qu'à retrouver mon vieux pyjama des Canons de Chudley...

Une toux embarrassée lui répondit. Il regarda plus attentivement les vêtements de l'homme et pâlit.

- Mon pyjama... elle n'a pas fait ça ? Elle n'a tout de même pas métamorphosé mon pyjama des Canons de Chudley, hein ? Je sais qu'elle déteste le Quidditch, mais quand même... Un pyjama officiel, aux couleurs de l'équipe...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Ron se retourna pour trouver Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fidèle et vieillissant Pattenrond tournant autour de ses jambes.

- 'Mione, comment t'as pu faire ça ? Le pyjama que je me suis offert avec ma première paye d'apprenti Auror !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas une catastrophe, Ron. D'abord, c'est provisoire, j'ai bien fait attention de pouvoir inverser le processus. Je sais que tu y tiens, à ce vieux truc. Ensuite, que fais-tu ici ?

- Suis trop fatigué pour transplaner jusqu'au Terrier. Me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas...

- Non, bien sûr que non. Allez, douche-toi. Je te métamorphose quelque chose et je te l'amènerai. J'en profiterai pour passer tes vêtements en machine.

- Merci, 'Mione. T'es la meilleure.

- Je sais. Vous venez, professeur ?

* * *

Ebenezer Graymes considéra l'échange entre le rouquin et son hôtesse avec un mélange d'amusement, de gêne et d'envie. Il était évident que l'Auror Granger menait ses collègues par le bout du nez et qu'ils la laissaient faire. D'un autre côté, elle semblait avoir beaucoup d'affection pour eux et la scène à laquelle il assistait était presque trop intime pour qu'un étranger en soit témoin. Il repensa à sa maison vide et solitaire, sans personne pour l'attendre ou le ramener chez lui s'il était trop fatigué. La comparaison était douloureuse.

La créature qui accompagnait Hermione Granger quitta sa maîtresse et s'approcha de lui. C'était un gros chat roux au pattes arqués. Il le renifla, tourna autour de lui et frotta brièvement sa tête contre sa jambe avant de se tourner vers sa maîtresse, qui l'observait d'un air étrangement attentif, et de laisser échapper un miaulement. Il quitta ensuite la pièce la queue dressée, laissant derrière lui Graymes déconcerté. Il était rare que les animaux viennent à lui. Il avait plutôt tendance à les faire fuir.

Il suivit Hermione Granger jusqu'à la cuisine. Avec des gestes efficaces, elle prépara du café, mit à décongeler du pain, sortit du beurre et de la confiture, mit une bouilloire d'eau à chauffer. Elle portait un pyjama avec l'inscription « Salem's Witches' Wit » en bleu foncé sur fond jaune et ses cheveux toujours tressés laissaient échapper quelques mèches frisées.

Elle s'absenta un moment ; il entendit claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Elle revint habillée et les bras chargés des vêtements de son collègue, qu'elle fourra dans la machine à laver. Elle agita sa baguette en direction de l'appareil, qui se mit à tourner. Cela éveilla son intérêt.

- Vous réussissez à faire fonctionner des appareils électriques malgré la présence de magie ?

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire brillant.

- Oui, je sais, ça étonne toujours les sorciers. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai réussi à combiner les deux. Vous n'imaginez pas les calculs d'arithmancie et les kilomètres de parchemin qu'il m'a fallu pour trouver la combinaison idéale de...

- 'Mione, laisse le pauvre gars tranquille, intervint Weasley, tout frais douché. La magie théorique avant le petit-déjeuner, c'est de la torture.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il regardait Hermione Granger avec tendresse et amusement. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais laissa passer et demanda :

- Est-ce que tu as faim; Ron ?

- Ah, maintenant que tu le dis...

La jeune femme secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, et les invita à s'asseoir.

- Tes vêtements seront secs dans une petite heure, Ron. Professeur Graymes, je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous vouliez que je lave les vôtres, en même temps. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour les ajouter.

Graymes, qui n'avait aucune envie de voir une Auror – quelle que soient leurs fonctions exactes - près de ses affaires personnelles, déclina poliment. Son hôtesse lui offrit un sourire entendu, comme si elle connaissait ses raisons de refuser.

- Alors, professeur Graymes, qu'est-ce qui vous amène si loin de chez vous ? demanda Weasley en mâchant une tartine.

- Ron, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te demande de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? réprimanda l'Auror Granger, les yeux au ciel.

- Mais, 'Mione...

- Pas de « mais », Ronald. Vraiment, c'est dégoûtant. Et tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai refusé de t'épouser ?

Graymes haussa les sourcils, puis croisa le regard inquisiteur de l'Auror Granger, qui semblait avoir repris la question de son ami à son compte.

- J'aimerai savoir, moi aussi, professeur Graymes. Vous êtes bien loin de New York... Et on n'arrive pas à Pré-Au-Lard depuis les États-Unis par accident.

- Déjà au travail, même pendant le petit-déjeuner, Auror Granger ?

- Parfaitement, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix ferme, d'un air décidé. Je vous écoute ?

L'américain examina un instant l'autre Auror, puis retourna son attention à son hôtesse. Soupirant, il se résigna à expliquer :

- Auror Granger, je crois que je me suis... égaré.

Les deux autres personnes restèrent silencieuses, le poussant à continer.

- Je... chassais, si l'on peut dire, une entité, présente sur mon territoire en dépit des pactes. Je l'ai poursuivie le long de la côte est, en remontant vers le nord.

- Avec une grimace de dépit, il admit :

- J'ai été attiré dans un piège. Cette... entité a passé un portail et je l'ai suivie. Nous avons été transportés au Pays de Galle et la traque a continué. La chose a disparu à la frontière entre l'Angleterre et l'Écosse. J'ai suivi ses traces jusqu'à votre village sorcier, où elles s'arrêtent.

- Pourquoi dites-vous que vous avez été attiré dans un piège ? demanda Weasley.

- Parce que d'une manière où d'une autre, le portail n'ouvrait pas seulement sur un autre continent, comme je le pensais, mais vers une autre dimension. La vôtre.

* * *

Dès que l'homme en face d'elle acheva sa phrase, l'esprit d'Hermione commença à tourner à toute allure. D'autres dimensions ? Certes, la question faisait débat dans la communauté scientifique moldue, mais elle ignorait si la notion même de dimensions parallèles préoccupait les sorciers. Elle n'avait certainement rencontré aucune mention du sujet pendant ses études, et elle était sortie de Salem avec les titres de Maîtresse des Potions, d'Arithmancie et de Sortilèges. Elle travaillait depuis un an et demi au Département des Mystères et avait largement eu le temps de prendre ses marques et de se mettre au courant de ce qu'il s'y faisait. Elle était même amie avec quelques Langues-de-Plomb qui considéraient que ses diplômes, son statut d'Auror et d'héroïne de guerre prouvaient qu'elle était aussi fiable qu'eux. Ce dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

Bref, si quelque chose de ce genre avait été évoqué, elle l'aurait su. Rapidement, elle prit une décision :

Professeur Graymes, dès que vous avez fini votre petit-déjeuner, habillez-vous. Vous venez avec moi au Ministère de la Magie.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et s'installa à son bureau dans sa bibliothèque. Elle prit un parchemin, prit un moment pour composer son message puis écrivit :

_Harry,  
J'emmène notre visiteur au Ministère de la Magie. Ce qu'il m'a dit sur son arrivée chez nous m'incite à vouloir garder la plus grande discrétion, c'est pourquoi nous irons directement au Département des Mystères. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'il est plus sage d'éviter de parler d'hier soir à quiconque au Département de la Justice Magique et encore moins au Ministre. Tu les connais, ils sont plus préoccupés par l'impact d'une affaire sur leur carrière politique que par l'affaire en elle-même. Robards ne saurait pas quoi faire, de toute manière. Quand j'aurai parlé avec quelques amis Langues-de-Plomb, j'aviserai. Ne t'en fais pas, j'assume l'entière responsabilité de ceci.  
Ron est arrivé ce matin et a rencontré notre visiteur. Nous le mettrons au courant quand il se sera reposé. Toi aussi, Harry, repose-toi. Je ne veux pas te voir au Ministère avant que tu sois en pleine forme. Je te tiendrai au courant en personne quand tu reviendras – pas avant que tu aies suffisamment dormi !  
Hermione  
P.S. : Crookshanks a l'air de juger notre visiteur digne de confiance, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

Elle appela Edison, son hibou, attacha son message à sa patte et ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser s'envoler. En se retournant, elle découvrit Graymes, entièrement habillé, dans la pièce. Il regardait la fenêtre avec étonnement. Il demanda :

- Voici donc ce que vous appelez « envoyer un hibou » ? Comme les pigeons voyageurs d'autrefois ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- C'est un moyen de communication utilisé par les sorciers depuis longtemps.

Elle l'abandonna dans la bibliothèque, retourna dans la cuisine et trouva Ron endormi sur son petit-déjeuner. Elle rangea le plus silencieusement possible.

Dans la chambre d'amis, elle trouva le lit refait et le pyjama de Ron soigneusement plié, posé dessus. Elle inversa la métamorphose et le nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Cela ne valait pas un passage en machine à laver mais Ron ne s'en formaliserait pas. Un autre mouvement de baguette fit sortir les draps du lit et les envoya dans le panier à linge dans la salle de bain. Des draps frais arrivèrent du placard dans sa chambre et remplacèrent les anciens. Elle ouvrit les draps avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans le couloir, elle trouva le professeur Graymes apparemment sous le choc d'avoir vu les draps voler. Il la suivit dans la cuisine, où elle écarta délicatement Ron de la table et murmura :

_- Mobilicorpus !_

Elle fit flotter Ron jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, l'installa sur le lit, changea magiquement ses vêtements pour son pyjama et le borda. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit en fermant doucement la porte.

Elle retrouva son autre invité là où elle l'avait laissé. Il av ait visiblement été témoin de sa tendresse pour Ron et affichait un air sardonique.

- Dites-moi, Auror Granger, est-ce que tous vos collègues comptent sur vous pour les materner ainsi ?

- Harry, Ron et moi sommes amis depuis que nous avons onze ans, professeur Graymes, répondit Hermione sans se démonter. Nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Il se trouve juste que vous êtes arrivé à un moment où je suis la plus en forme de nous trois.

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que les Aurors étaient une sorte de... corps d'élite ? J'aurais pu assassiner dix fois votre collègue Potter hier soir, si telle avait été mon intention, et votre... ami Ron n'était guère mieux. Une bombe nucléaire aurait explosé dans votre cuisine qu'il ne se serait pas réveillé.

- Le commentaire ramena à Hermione toute sa colère de la nuit. Si rapidement qu'elle prit Graymes par surprise, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et cracha :

_- Petrificus Totalus !_

Elle observa sans remord le corps de Graymes s'effondrer comme celui de Neville l'avait fait dans la salle commune de Griffondor, toutes ces années auparavant. Elle le retourna du pied et se pencha sur lui, la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux.

- Professeur Graymes, grinça-t-elle, depuis cette nuit, vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour vous montrer désagréable. Malgré cela, j'ai essayé de vous traiter comme un étranger égaré qui ignore nos coutumes, plutôt qu'un suspect potentiel dans une affaire de magie noire. Mais là, vous avez atteint les limites de ma patience. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ce que vous faites au juste à New York ni quelle juridiction exactement est la vôtre.

Elle prit une inspiration pour essayer de se calmer et continua :

- Ce que je peux vous _expliquer_, en revanche, c'est que le Bureau des Aurors est une unité d'élite, chargée de traquer les mages noirs et les mangemorts du monde magique. Nous sommes peu nombreux et souvent débordés, y compris à l'heure actuelle, plus de six ans après la chute de Voldemort, qui était le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus dangereux qui ait jamais existé. Et ce mage noir, professeur Graymes, c'est Harry Potter qui l'a défait. Vous saurez donc que Harry est considéré comme un héros et comme le sauveur du monde sorcier. Par conséquent, professeur Graymes, si Harry vous a semblé plus lent à réagir, c'est le surmenage qui est à mettre en cause et non son incompétence. Pareil pour Ron, qui est un excellent Auror, mais qui fait des journées de dix-huit heures ou plus depuis plusieurs semaines.

Elle eut un sourire mauvais et ajouta sur un ton mielleux qui était une parodie de celui que Graymes employait parfois :

- Et vous constaterez que contrairement à l'impression que les événements d'hier soir ont pu vous donner, vous êtes bel et bien sensible à notre magie.

* * *

Un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Commandeur des Abîmes

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour cette longue absence ! Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre et il devait être plus long, mais je me suis dit qu'un chapitre court valait mieux que pas de chapitre du tout.

Je cherche un beta qui connaît à la fois les livres de Michel Honaker et Harry Potter pour cette fic, si ça intéresse quelqu'un...

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Commandeur des Abîmes**

Harry bâilla en entrant dans sa cuisine à Godric's Hollow. Ginny était là, qui faisait manger leur fils. Il embrassa sa femme et son fils. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda :

- Bien reposé ?

- Oh, oui, alors. Ça fait du bien de dormir. Comment ça se fait que j'aie pas entendu James de la nuit ?

- Je suis restée avec lui et j'ai lancé un sort de silence.

- Merci, ma chérie.

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était près de treize heures. Il prit un sandwich dans une assiette et s'assit à table.

- Un hibou d'Hermione est arrivé pour toi ce matin, lui annonça Ginny en lui désignant le parchemin posé sur le plan de travail. Je suppose que c'est à propos de cet homme étrange qui est passé par chez nous hier soir ?

Harry déroula le parchemin et confirma après avoir pris un moment pour le lire.

- Oui, c'est ça, elle veut que je la retrouve au Ministère, et que je n'en parle pas au bureau.

Ginny haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, Gin chérie. Elle écrit que c'est quelque chose qu'il lui a dit.

- Ça ne lui ressemble pas de garder le secret comme ça.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Depuis qu'elle est au Département des Mystères, elle est de plus en plus méfiante vis-à-vis du reste du Ministère, et j'ai tendance à être d'accord avec elle.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Manger, et aller au bureau comme d'habitude. Je n'ai même pas besoin de prétexte pour faire un saut au département des Mystères. 'Mione est ma meilleure amie, après tout. « Le cerveau du Trio d'Or », ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

* * *

Harry travaillait depuis assez longtemps au Ministère pour passer inaperçu quand il se déplaçait d'un service à l'autre. Il ne serait jamais totalement anonyme mais son passage ne provoquait plus les mouvements de foule qu'il avait dû supporter juste après la chute de Voldemort. Il en était reconnaissant cet après-midi en marchant vers le bureau d'Hermione. Il frappa et attendit que son amie l'invite à entrer.

Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire et lui fit signe de fermer la porte. Elle était assise à son bureau, et comme souvent lorsqu'elle travaillait, une plume était coincée dans ses cheveux, derrière son oreille. Quatre encriers de couleurs différentes étaient disposés méthodiquement devant elle et plusieurs gros livres étaient ouverts sur le bureau. Hermione écrivit frénétiquement pendant encore quelques minutes sur un parchemin déjà long et Harry patienta tranquillement. Il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Hermione quand elle réfléchissait.

Sans lever les yeux de ses notes, la jeune femme lui désigna la pièce d'à côté, une sorte de laboratoire où elle expérimentait habituellement sur une idée ou une autre. Harry passa la porte et son regard tomba aussitôt sur le corps rigide du professeur Graymes appuyé contre le mur. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient et si le jeune Auror ne se trompaient pas, ils exprimaient une fureur sans limite.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Vous, vous avez appris à vos dépens la première règle de survie du monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa-t-il.

L'étranger immobilisé réussit à donner l'impression d'un haussement sourcil inquisiteur. _Pas mal, pour quelqu'un victime du Maléfice du Saucisson_. Il répondit à la question que le professeur ne pouvait pas formuler :

- Ne jamais mettre Hermione en colère.

- « Première règle de survie dans le monde sorcier » ?

C'était Hermione, de l'amusement dans la voix, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est vrai, 'Mione. Un tas de personnes peuvent témoigner qu'il ne fait pas bon te mettre en pétard. Draco Malfoy... Rita Skeeter... Dolores Umbridge... et ça, rien que quand on était à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres, comme si elle hésitait à parler. Après quelques instants, elle lâcha :

- Il s'est moqué de notre amitié.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et resta silencieux. Il connaissait la solitude qui avait marqué l'enfance d'Hermione, le rejet qu'elle avait subi de la part de ses camarades de classe et les angoisses qui en découlaient. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait peu d'amis. Son double métier, sa brillance et sa compétence écrasante impressionnaient les gens et l'isolaient. Elle réaction, elle se montrait très protective du peu d'amis qu'elle avait, de Ron et de lui-même en particulier. La chasse aux Horcruxes, en plus de leurs aventures à Poudlard, avait tissé entre eux des liens solides, qui avaient même résisté à la rupture de Ron et Hermione. La jeune femme avait toujours considéré qu'il était de sa responsabilité de protéger « ses garçons ». Et toute personne se moquant de ses sentiments à ce sujet s'exposait à la colère d'Hermione.

Comme le professeur Graymes l'avait découvert.

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Comment l'as tu fais rentrer ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qu'il est là ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, personne à part toi n'est au courant.

- Alors ?

- Tu te souviens de Barty Crouch junior ? Quand il se faisait passer pour Mad-Eye Moody ? Ce qu'il a fait à Draco Malfoy ?

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

- Tu l'as transformé en fouine ?

- Et je l'ai mis dans une jolie petite cage. Il est mon... « sujet d'expérience de la semaine ». La gardienne à l'entrée l'a trouvé très mignon.

Son amie affichait un sourire un peu mauvais et Harry frissonna. La guerre contre Voldemort et leur métier ensuite les avait tous endurcis et le côté vindicatif de Hermione était quelque chose que même Ron avait appris à éviter de faire ressortir. Manifestement, l'américain l'ignorait.

- C'est bien que tu sois là, Harry, commença Hermione avec un air soudain sérieux. J'ai des questions à lui poser, mais je voulais t'attendre. Qu'il soit bien clair, professeur Graymes, que vous ne parlerez que quand Harry ou moi vous interrogerons.

Elle agita sa baguette en marmonnant et Harry reconnut une modification du Maléfice du Saucisson, qui permettait à la victime de parler. Elle colla ensuite sa baguette sous le nez de Graymes pour appuyer son propos.

- Avant toute chose, je veux que vous me parliez de cette « entité », comme vous l'avez désignée, qui vous a attiré ici et s'est ensuite volatilisée. Est-ce que cette chose est dangereuse ? Si tel est le cas, nous devons prendre des mesures pour l'arrêter.

Le visage déformé par la colère, Graymes cracha :

- Croyez-vous que je vous aurais docilement suivi si il était resté en liberté dans votre dimension ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Auror Granger, il est reparti depuis longtemps là d'où il venait.

- Que faisiez-vous au juste dans la maison que je surveillais ? intervint Harry. On avait rapporté des activités suspectes.

- J'essayais d'ouvrir un portail similaire à celui qui m'a amené ici, soupira Graymes.

- Et cela n'a pas marché ?

- Manifestement non, sinon je ne serais pas là.

Un soupçon se fit jour dans l'esprit de Harry.

- Votre magie ne marche pas bien chez nous, n'est-ce pas ?

L'air pincé de l'homme fut sa seule réponse. Hermione, les yeux plissés, demanda :

- Qu'auriez-vous fait, sinon, quand je vous ai métamorphosé en fouine ?

- Je vous aurais probablement tuée.

- Avec ceci ? fit Hermione d'un ton innocent.

Elle désigna une longue épée cruciforme, posée dans un recoin invisible depuis la porte. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était visiblement pas une arme d'apparat, contrairement à celle de Godric Gryffindor, et cela lui conférait un aspect sinistre.

- 'Mione, où as-tu trouvé ça ? lâcha Harry d'un ton étranglé.

- Sur lui, quand je l'ai fouillé avant de l'amener ici. Je comprends pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que j'approche de vos affaires, professeur Graymes.

- Je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez amenée.

- Je voulais l'examiner. Dites-moi, professeur, est-elle d'époque ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée, répliqua férocement l'homme que Hermione tenait toujours emprisonné.

- OK. Harry, notre invité prétend venir d'une autre dimension et on l'aurait attiré dans la nôtre à travers un portail à sens unique.

- Et ça vous arrive souvent de sauter dans des « portails », sans savoir ce qu'il y a au bout ? s'enquit Harry.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Graymes avec impatience. Je vous l'ai dit, quelqu'un m'a attiré dans un piège. Ce portail ressemblait à un autre qu'il m'arrive d'emprunter.

- À ce propos, pourquoi quelqu'un se donnerait-il tellement de mal juste pour vous envoyer dans une autre dimension ? intervint Harry.

- Parce que... répondit Graymes avec réticence, j'occupe une position similaire à la vôtre à New York, la principale différente étant que je suis tout seul pour assumer cette charge. Me piéger ici est un moyen efficace pour quiconque envisage de se livrer à des activités interdites de s'assurer que je ne pourrai pas contrecarrer leurs projets.

- Dans une ville comme New York, vous êtes tout seul ?

Hermione était visiblement sceptique.

- Oui, Auror Granger, je suis tout seul à New York. Beaucoup de choses sont différentes dans ma réalité, du moins en ce qui concerne la... magie.

- Un détail me travaille : si votre magie ne fonctionne pas chez nous, comment avez-vous su mon nom hier soir ?

- Il semblerait que certaines de mes... facultés psychiques me soient restées.

- Comment l'avez-vous su ? insista Hermione. Par l'esprit de Harry ou le mien ?

- C'était plutôt une... intuition très développée, qui m'est venue quand vous êtes arrivée.

Harry attira Hermione à l'écart et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Je pense qu'il est sincère, lui répondit son amie. Les quelques recherches que j'ai pu faire depuis ce matin attestent que l'existence d'autres dimensions, ou réalités, a déjà été envisagée par des sorciers. La plupart des livres sont anciens et obscurs et il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails, mais je ne vois rien dans son histoire qui contredise ce que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque du Département des Mystères.

- D'accord. La question est donc : qu'allons-nous faire de lui ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et répondit d'un ton absent, comme si son esprit était déjà absorbé par le problème :

- Chercher un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui, évidemment.

* * *

- Et ça va te prendre combien de temps, ça ? demanda Harry ?

La jeune femme prit un moment pour réfléchir à la question, notant avec amusement que son ami et collègue s'excluait de cette tâche. Il n'avait toujours aucun amour pour la recherche scientifique et théorique. Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Vraiment, je n'en ai aucune idée. Celui qui l'a envoyé ici a eu vraiment une excellente idée pour se débarrasser de lui. Trouver une solution pourrait prendre quelque jours comme quelques années.

Hermione avait l'Américain toujours pétrifié dans son champ de vision, et nota son air consterné à ses mots.

- Vous avez l'ouïe fine, professeur Graymes.

- Je ne suis pas sans ressources, Auror Granger. Et je vous remercie de la confiance que vous me témoignez. Pourrait-elle me valoir d'être libéré ?

Harry fit la grimace, manifestement embêté d'avoir été entendu. Hermione répondit d'un ton suave :

- Pas tout de suite, professeur Graymes. Vous noterez que j'ai dit « je pense ». Je suis une scientifique, je n'affirme jamais rien à moins d'en être sûr. Vous allez encore répondre à quelques unes de mes questions.

- Encore ? Décidément, vous débordez littéralement de questions, Auror Granger.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire. Pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir quel est votre fonction. Nous sommes des Aurors, mais quel est votre titre à vous ?

- Après un moment de silence, l'étranger répondit :

- Je suis un Commandeur des Abîmes.

- Et vous vous moquez de notre nom à nous ? lâcha Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, les hommes étaient de tels gamins, parfois... Elle donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami et fronça les sourcils. Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse.

- Professeur Graymes, enchaîna rapidement la jeune sorcière, est-ce que vous accepteriez que votre épée soit confiée à notre garde ?

L'américain haussa un sourcil.

- Est-ce la condition de ma libération ?

- Oui. Je veux bien prendre la responsabilité de votre présence ici, mais sans votre arme.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Vous aurez une jolie cage. Vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin de vous sous forme humaine en permanence pour travailler. Je peux très bien vous questionner dans les mêmes conditions que présentement. C'est à vous de voir.

Harry ajouta :

- Je possède une maison à Londres où je peux vous héberger, si vous choisissez la forme humaine. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque, professeur Graymes. Si vous occupez vraiment une position similaire à la nôtre dans votre dimension, vous comprenez.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix, de mon point vue. Prenez mon épée.

* * *

Un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ministère et École

Un grand chapitre pour vous et un grand merci à ma béta, Éléane Dann, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est...

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Ministère et école**

Ron s'étira, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Rien de tel que six heures de sommeil dans un lit confortable pour se sentir de nouveau humain. Ron grimaça en comptant le nombre de jours de travail qu'il lui restait avant d'être en congé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre un jour de repos la semaine suivante, si les choses se tassaient un peu. Être Auror était un beau métier, que Ron exerçait avec conviction et dévouement mais il regrettait parfois l'époque de Poudlard où il dormait au moins neuf heures presque toutes les nuits. Enfin bon...

Il envisagea brièvement de se rendormir, puis se souvint de l'étranger qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bains de Hermione dans la matinée. Qui était-il ? En tous cas, il n'avait pas l'air commode. Pourtant, Crookshanks semblait le considérer comme digne de confiance - après le fiasco Pettigrew, Ron ne s'amusait plus à prendre la bête à la légère. Il n'en restait pas moins que ce Professeur Graymes l'avait agressé sans se poser de questions, ce qui le conduisait à penser, maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, qu'une bonne dose de saine méfiance était de rigueur. Ce qui voulait également dire rejoindre ses amis le plus vite possible pour qu'ils puissent décider quoi faire, tous les trois.

Dans la cuisine, Ron trouva ses vêtements magiquement sortis de la machine à laver, séchés et repassés. Hermione ne cessait de l'épater par son inventivité ; il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu sa mère utiliser de tels sorts et se promit de lui en parler à la première occasion.

C'était ironique, d'une certaine manière, pensa Ron en se préparant un en-cas avant de partir pour le Ministère, que Hermione soit si douée pour adapter ou inventer des sorts ménagers qui ne nécessitaient pas une supervision constante alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'une femme au foyer. Peut-être était-ce justement pour cette raison qu'elle avait mis en place toute cette gamme de sorts pour se faciliter la vie. Ron était certain qu'à une époque, juste avant que les jumeaux ne partent pour Poudlard, quand ils étaient quatre jeunes enfants à la maison – dont deux particulièrement remuants – sa mère aurait tué pour mettre la main sur un tel moyen d'entretenir le linge.

Son amie, elle, n'était intéressée que par une chose: être débarrassée des corvées prenant un temps précieux qui pouvait alors être consacré au travail. Ni Ron ni aucun autre homme ne pouvait raisonnablement exiger d'elle qu'elle reste à la maison élever une équipe de Quidditch. Il avait fallu une longue conversation avec Ginny et plusieurs années de silence hostile entre Hermione et lui pour que Ron comprenne cela et réalise enfin que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas comme sa mère. Voir sa sœur commencer à travailler au magasin de farces et attrapes avant de fonder une famille lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait fini par admettre que Hermione leur avait rendu service à tous les deux en refusant sa demande en mariage. Ils se seraient rendus malheureux l'un l'autre.

Sa mère n'avait pas bien pris leur rupture; elle avait toujours considéré leur union comme chose acquise et n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Hermione d'avoir refusé la demande de son fils. En conséquence, la jeune femme n'avait pas été invitée au Terrier depuis son retour d'Amérique, malgré les tentatives d' Arthur de faire entendre raison à son épouse.

Ron prit la résolution de tenter de les réconcilier par l'intermédiaire des nouveaux sorts domestiques de Hermione. S'il pouvait convaincre son amie de les enseigner à sa mère et celle-ci d'écouter, Hermione retrouverait certainement son statut de membre adopté de la famille Weasley et ne serait plus mise à l'écart des réunions familiales.

Il finit son déjeuner, fit la petite vaisselle et retourna dans la chambre d'amis pour se préparer à aller au Ministère. Avant de partir, il contacta le Terrier par le réseau de Cheminette et informa sa mère qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait simplement passé la nuit à travailler et la matinée chez Hermione.

~oOo~

Ron retrouva Harry dans le bureau qu'ils partageaient avec Hermione chez les Aurors. Celui-ci arrivait apparemment à l'instant et tenait encore dans sa main un balai qui n'était pas son Éclair de Feu. Ron le salua et demanda :

- C'est un nouveau ?

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Le balai !

- Ah ! ça ?

Harry lui fit signe de fermer la porte. Alors que Ron obtempérait, intrigué, le Survivant jeta un sort de silence sur l'ensemble de la pièce et un autre pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ron haussa les sourcils, étonné. Cela faisait beaucoup de précautions pour un simple balai...

En même temps, dans le monde magique, beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être.

Harry confirma sa suspicion en métamorphosant le balai en une longue épée. Bondissant en arrière, Ron siffla :

- Mazette ! Où as-tu eu ça ?

- C'est Hermione qui l'a trouvée dans les affaires de Graymes. Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé une espèce de dague sur lui en le fouillant tout à l'heure. Et puis, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit tout... Ce type est une armurerie ambulante, Ron !

- Tu l'as fouillé ?

- Fouille au corps, oui. Hermione ne l'avait fait que superficiellement, vu qu'elle est une femme et tout ça, donc j'ai terminé.

- Une épée et une dague. Bon sang, il n'a pas l'air net ce type. On ne va pas faire un rapport à Robards je suppose ?

- Non. Hermione pense qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui. D'après elle, il faut en savoir plus avant de risquer de mettre quelqu'un d'autre au courant. Surtout quelqu'un comme Robards.

- 'Mione avait une raison particulière de se méfier ? D'habitude, elle fait plutôt confiance à son chat...

- Il a été assez bête pour la mettre en colère.

- 'Ffectivement, c'est pas malin. Ceci dit, j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il est dangereux. Si tu m'expliquais comment vous êtes tombé sur lui, à Pré-au-Lard?

Harry lui résuma les événements depuis la veille au soir et l'informa que Graymes était dans le bureau de Hermione au Département des Mystères. Loin de s'amuser de la transformation de l'Américain en fouine, Ron s'exclama :

- Mais vous êtes dingues, tous les deux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez introduit en cachette un sorcier inconnu et potentiellement dangereux, armé, dans le Ministère ! Pire, au Département des Mystères ! Vous ne tenez pas à vos carrières, ou quoi ? Harry, le Ministre n'attend qu'une occasion de ce genre pour se débarrasser de toi et de ta popularité encombrante ! Quant à 'Mione... tu sais que certains préjugés sont toujours vivaces, même après la guerre. Les gens ne s'en vantent pas, mais une sorcière née-de-Moldus aussi brillante qu'elle dérange beaucoup de monde. Il faut sortir ce gars d'ici tout de suite avant qu'une catastrophe arrive ! Ou qu'il en cause une de lui-même !

Ron vit son ami pâlir et hocher la tête alors qu'il prenait la mesure de la situation. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à redescendre retrouver Hermione. Le professeur Graymes tournait comme un lion en cage dans la pièce attenante pendant qu'Hermione consultait de gros livres anciens. En les voyant arriver, elle jeta sa plume sur son parchemin d'un air dégoûté.

- Je ne trouve quasiment rien. Salut, Ron. Des allusions obscures, du charabia mystique... Ça va, tu t'es assez reposé?

Ron hocha la tête et attaqua :

- 'Mione, il faut qu'il quitte le Ministère avant que quelqu'un tombe dessus.

Harry enchaîna :

- Je pourrais l'installer au square Grimmauld et on avisera ensuite.

La voix de l'Américain s'éleva. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait l'air passablement irrité :

- Est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent de parler des gens comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ?

- Est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent d'écouter les conversations auxquelles vous n'êtes pas convié ? rétorqua Harry.

- Est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent d'étrangler les gens sans prévenir ? enchaîna Ron.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Ce matin, dans ta salle de bains, 'Mione. J'ai des marques pour le prouver.

La jeune femme, furieuse, se tourna vers l'étranger.

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?

J'ai vu quelqu'un arriver chez vous à l'aube sans invitation, répondit celui-ci sans se démonter. Je vis dans un monde dangereux, Auror Granger, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre qu'une menace se précise avant d'agir. Pour ma défense, je l'ai lâché quand j'ai su qui il était.

Hermione questionna Ron du regard. Celui-ci confirma en hochant la tête. La jeune femme se tourna vers Graymes :

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé que j'avais des barrières en place ? Vous croyez qu'il est si facile pour un intrus de s'introduire chez moi? Est-ce parce que je suis une _dame_, comme vous l'avez si bien dit cette nuit, que vous êtes senti obligé d'agir comme l'horrible machiste que vous êtes ?

Ron vit le regard de Harry tomber sur la main de leur amie, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa baguette. Ils se regardèrent et Ron hocha la tête. Rapidement, Harry intervint :

- Hermione ! Calme-toi. Professeur, je comprends que vous soyez perdu dans notre monde, mais je vous assure qu'il est difficile de prendre un Auror, qu'il soit homme ou femme, par surprise, et vous feriez bien de ne pas nous sous-estimer.

L'homme acquiesça, visiblement peu convaincu. Ron enchaîna :

- 'Mione, tu disais que tes recherches n'avancent pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- C'est une catastrophe. Je ne pensais pas que la bibliothèque du Département serait aussi... pauvre. Puisque nous faisons principalement de la recherche dans des domaines inexplorés, cela s'explique en partie, mais quand même. C'est une honte. Je connais bien le responsable de la bibliothèque...

- Harry et Ron laissèrent échapper des ricanements. Hermione et les livres...

- … et il m'a dit que les restrictions budgétaires forçaient les chefs du Département à faire des choix depuis des décennies. Automatiquement, la bibliothèque sort perdante par rapport au matériel de laboratoire, aux ingrédients... Enfin, passons, si je commence là-dessus je risque de ne pas m'arrêter. J'ai contacté Minerva tout à l'heure et elle m'attend pour le thé. Je vais lui demander la permission d'accéder à la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque, j'aurai peut-être plus de chance. Je ne vais pas tarder à devoir y aller, d'ailleurs. Le temps de rapporter tous ces livres...

- OK. L'urgence, c'est de faire sortir le professeur Graymes d'ici, annonça Ron. Soyons honnêtes, le Ministère na jamais été l'endroit le plus sûr au monde pour garder un secret, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis la guerre. Professeur, la meilleure solution, c'est de vous retransformer, provisoirement, pour que vous sortiez comme vous êtes entré. Si jamais quelqu'un pose des questions, Harry et moi on pourra dire qu'on ramène le sujet d'expérience d'Hermione chez elle parce qu'elle est occupée ailleurs. Ça n'étonnera personne.

Le professeur accepta de mauvaise grâce. Il n'appréciait que très moyennement le fait d'être trimballé partout comme un objet encombrant. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, cependant.

- Tu nous retrouves au square Grimmauld ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron arpentaient de nouveau les couloirs du Ministère. Sur le ton de la conversation, Ron déclara :

- Tu sais, cette bestiole me rappelle Malfoy, la Fouine Bondissante. J'ai beau savoir que ce n'était pas le vrai Moody, j'éprouve un élan d'affection pour notre regretté collègue chaque fois que j'y pense.

- Tu l'as dit, approuva Harry. Le souvenir de Malfoy secoué dans les airs est de ceux qui te permettent de conjurer un Patronus dans les pires conditions. Et celle belle nuance de rose qu'il avait quand McGonagall l'a retransformé...

- Ça vaudrait le coup d'acheter une pensine rien que pour le regarder encore et encore...

Les deux amis gardèrent un instant le silence. Ils pensaient tous deux au vrai Mad-Eye Moody, mort lors de l'évacuation de Harry de Privet Drive.

Ils tournèrent un coin et aperçurent le chef des Aurors, Robards, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers eux. Sans prendre le temps de les saluer, il désigna la cage que portait Harry :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Bonjour, chef, répondit Harry, qui avait plus de liberté grâce à sa notoriété.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Harry n'appréciaient l'homme, qui n'était pas très compétent.

- Je répète, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dans mon bureau, tous les deux !

Intérieurement, Ron fit la grimace. La dernière chose qu'ils voulaient, c'était d'amener Graymes dans un bureau plein d'objets destinés à détecter, entre autres, les sorciers qui se dissimulaient. Stratège officiel de leur Trio, Ron réfléchit à toute allure. Ils avaient besoin d'une grande marge de manœuvre pour aider Graymes, et de secret. Il était quasiment certain que l'homme atterrirait à Azkaban si les mauvaises personnes étaient au courant. Et Robards était définitivement l'une de ces mauvaises personnes.

- Sauf votre respect, chef, intervint-il, Harry et moi, on est épuisés, et on espérait prendre quelques jours de congé.

Il avait peu d'espoir à ce sujet, mais s'ils pouvaient avoir le restant de la journée, ce serait bien. Il continua :

- Vous savez, avec cette mission que Harry a exécutée pour le Ministre hier soir et...

- Quoi ? s'étrangla leur chef. Le _Ministre _? De quel droit fait-il de l'ingérence dans mon service, et sans même m'en parler ? Potter, pourquoi y êtes-vous allé ?

- Je pensais que vous le saviez, chef, répondit Harry qui avait saisi le jeu de Ron. Ça a été une longue nuit inutile, d'ailleurs, chef, et je n'ai pu dormir que quelques heures. Ron et moi, on est tellement fatigués ces temps-ci qu'on n'ose même pas transplaner...

- … et quand on est allé voir Hermione, tout à l'heure, elle nous a proprement engueulés, enchaîna Ron, pas du tout gêné d'admettre qu'il s'était fait passer un savon par son ex-petite amie. Elle nous a très fermement suggéré de rentrer chez nous pour nous reposer. D'ailleurs, elle nous a demandé de déposer son sujet d'expérience, la petite fouine, là, chez elle en passant. Elle a d'autres choses à faire et elle ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul dans son laboratoire. Vous la connaissez, dès qu'il s'agit de créatures sans défense...

Robards fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas réputé pour sa finesse d'esprit, et pour les Weasley, sa promotion au poste de chef du bureau des Aurors prouvait que les magouilles et la corruption étaient toujours présentes au Ministère, même dans l'ère post-Voldemort. George, qui avait eu affaire à lui au magasin, affirmait qu'il avait « toute la subtilité d'un coup de pied dans le cul ». Ron était plutôt d'accord.

- Granger ne commande pas les Aurors, Weasley. Moi, si.

- Je sais, chef, mais comme elle l'a souligné, « Imaginez la mauvaise publicité pour le Ministère si il arrive malheur à Harry simplement parce qu'il est fatigué »...

Robards sembla capter la menace implicite, se rappelant sans doute qu'il avait affaire à deux héros de guerre très populaires, avec une héroïne tout aussi populaire jamais loin derrière. Il grogna :

- Weasley, je veux votre rapport sur l'intervention d'hier soir demain après-midi sur mon bureau. Potter, demain matin, vous me donnerez des explications très détaillées sur cette mission que vous a confiée le Ministre. Rentrez vous reposer et je vous veux en forme au bureau à la première heure demain matin.

- Oui, chef ! répondirent les deux Aurors, soulagés de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Le reste du voyage vers la sortie se déroula sans incident. Pour plus de vraisemblance, il se rendirent chez Hermione par le réseau de Cheminette, annonçant à voix forte leur destination. Dès qu'il furent arrivés, Harry retransforma le professeur Graymes qui ne cacha guère son soulagement. Il s'enquit sèchement :

- Est-ce que c'est fini, maintenant, les métamorphoses ?

- Normalement oui, professeur, répondit Harry.

* * *

Hermione respira à fond l'air frais de la fin d'après-midi en patientant devant les portes massives. La sécurité de l'école avait encore été renforcée après la Bataille de Poudlard et la chute de Voldemort. Par conséquent, personne sans exception ne pénétrait l'enceinte du château écossais sans être accompagné.

La jeune sorcière attendait Argus Filch et fut donc surprise d'être accueillie par la directrice en personne. Celle-ci la gratifia d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'être l'objet de telles démonstrations d'affection de la part de Minerva McGonagall. Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient partie de la courte liste de ces gens privilégiés, ainsi que Neville Longbottom - en dehors de l'école, bien sûr, puisqu'il était le professeur de Botanique.

- Hermione, ma chère, je suis si heureuse de vous voir.

- C'est réciproque, Minerva, répondit la jeune femme avec sincérité.

Il avait fallu du temps à Hermione pour s'habituer à appeler son ancienne directrice de Maison par son prénom, après avoir obtenu ses ASPICs. La nouvelle directrice de l'école avait insisté pour que tous les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore et ceux qui appartenaient à présent à l'Ordre du Phénix fissent de même. Même lorsque que Hermione étudiait en Amérique, elle avait entretenue une correspondante régulière avec son mentor, échangeant avec elle à la fois sur des sujets académiques et personnels.

Les deux femmes traversèrent lentement le parc en direction du château et Hermione retrouva la sensation de nostalgie qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'elle revenait à l'école. Grâce à la magie, les bâtiments ne portaient plus de traces visibles des dommages subis pendant la terrible bataille livrée contre les forces du mal. Il aurait été facile d'oublier qu'elle ait jamais eu lieu si ce n'était pour la trop longue liste de noms présente dans l'esprit de Hermione chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Poudlard: Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Remus, Tonks et tant d'autres...

- Ils ne sont pas morts en vain, Hermione, déclara doucement McGonagall, comme si elle lisait dans son esprit.

- Je sais, répondit tristement la jeune Auror.

Elle fut soudain prise d'une terrible inquiétude. Que faisait-elle, en portant assistance à un sorcier étranger en se fiant seulement à son jugement et à l'instinct de son animal familier? Ron avait raison, elle avait été inconsciente de l'amener au Ministère. Ce n'était pas un hasard si Harry l'avait pris au premier abord pour le professeur Snape réincarné. L'homme était visiblement sombre et Hermione n'aurait pas été étonnée d'apprendre qu'il pratiquait la magie noire. Il était armé jusqu'au dents et prompt à user de violence. Qui plus était, elle n'avait que sa parole pour croire qu'il était vraiment ce qu'il prétendait être. Elle mettait peut-être en danger toute la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne en l'aidant... Pourvu qu'il se tienne tranquille en son absence. Avec les deux garçons, un incident était si vite arrivé...

La directrice de Poudlard rompit le silence qui s'était installé alors qu'elles atteignaient la gargouille qui protégeait son bureau.

- Je dois dire que je suis étonnée de vous voir un balai à la main, Hermione. Je pensais que vous préfériez le transplanage comme mode de déplacement plutôt que le vol, surtout sur une aussi grande distance. Vous arrivez de Londres, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- J'ai transplané pour venir, Minerva, vous avez raison. Je déteste toujours autant voler. En fait, ce balai est une partie du problème qui m'amène.

Confortablement installée dans un sofa, une tasse de thé à la main, Hermione relata à son mentor les événements passés en détail et lui fit part de ses incertitudes. La directrice s'empressa de la rassurer :

- Vous avez bien fait, Hermione. Je vous accorde qu'amener ce monsieur au Département des Msytères n'était pas la solution idéale, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aurait eu une qui le fusse. Vous vous êtes donné les moyens de le surveiller tout en commençant vos recherches. Ceci étant, Mister Weasley avait également raison de souligner les dangers de sa présence. Je suis sûre qu'avec Mister Weasley et Mister Potter, il est à la fois bien encadré et hors du Ministère, à présent. D'autre part, je crois que vous devriez avoir foi en votre propre jugement, ainsi qu'en celui de votre demi-fléreur.

Hermione sourit et but une gorgée de thé. Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge et continua :

- Si j'ai bien saisi, ce balai est en réalité une épée métamorphosée ?

Hermione hocha la tête et agita sa baguette pour annuler la transformation. Son mentor laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et examina attentivement l'arme, jetant parfois quelques sorts inconnus de Hermione.

- Elle résiste à toute tentative de réduction, expliqua la jeune sorcière. Je n'ai pas réussi non plus à la transformer en quelque chose de plus anodin. En désespoir de cause, j'ai essayé de la métamorphoser en balai parce que les deux formes sont proches. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que le balai obtenu ne permet pas de voler. Harry l'a testé.

- Et quand il s'agit de voler, nous pouvons faire confiance à Mister Potter, répondit l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose, qui se refusait toujours à désigner l'un de ses anciens élèves par son prénom quand il n'était pas présent.

- Ce qui me dérange, c'est que je voulais le éviter de la transformer en balai ordinaire justement pour éviter d'éveiller les curiosité. Et bien sûr, ajouta Hermione d'un ton aigre, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de noter qu'elle est parfaitement aiguisée.

- Cet objet possède des propriétés magiques propres, c'est évident, observa Minerva. Métamorphoser quelque chose en balai magique est difficile, mais je ne doute pas que vous en soyez entièrement capable si l'objet en lui-même n'interfère pas. C'est absolument fascinant...

La directrice leur servit à nouveau du thé et les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses en le dégustant, plongées dans leurs pensées respectives. La jeune Auror laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. À l'exception des tartans ajouté par Minerva, la pièce était à peu de choses près restée comme elle était à l'époque de Dumbledore. Le seul changement majeur était le portrait du professeur Snape à côté de celui du fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'ancien espion la regardait d'un air dédaigneux et il était clair qu'il avait suivit la conversation. La jeune femme avait appris au cours de précédentes visites que le saluer ne lui vaudrait que des sarcasmes ; elle garda donc le silence. Le souvenir de l'ancien professeur intégré dans le portrait dédaignait les élèves et les anciens élèves autant que l'original.

Le thé et l'impression de sécurité offerte par la pièce firent lentement leur effet et Hermione se détendit peu à peu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le portait de Dumbledore était vide et se demanda où il était. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Minerva :

- J'aimerais rencontrer ce professeur Graymes, Hermione. Toute curiosité mise à part, je voudrais me faire une idée plus précise de votre... visiteur. Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas venir pour le dîner, ce soir ? Avec Mister Potter et Mister Weasley, bien sûr. Je serai heureuse de les voir tous les deux.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Êtes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée de l'amener dans une école pleine d'enfants, Minerva ? Et comment expliquerez-vous sa présence ?

- Nous pouvons toujours dire qu'il enseigne dans une université américaine, ce qui est la vérité, d'ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas besoin de préciser qu'il s'agit d'un établissement moldu. Il pourrait être un de ces nombreux professeurs de Métamorphose que j'essaie de convaincre d'enseigner à Poudlard et que j'ai par conséquent invité à visiter l'école. À ce sujet, ma chère, mon offre tient toujours. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un professeur décent et à le persuader de rester. Vraiment, depuis que j'ai quitté mon poste, c'est à croire qu'il est maudit ! Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses. Notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est le même depuis trois ans et il n'a encore pas attaqué d'élève, ni tenté de dérober d'artefact protégé dans l'école, et son identité ne fait aucun doute. Je suppose que c'est déjà cela.

- Je suis désolée, Minerva, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas être faite pour enseigner, et je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas de diplôme en Métamorphose.

- Vous étiez mon élève la plus brillante, Hermione. Je pourrais vous former en deux ans au lieu de trois et à l'issue de votre apprentissage, vous feriez un excellent professeur. Albus – que son âme repose en paix, le cher vieil excentrique – serait entièrement d'accord avec moi, et Merlin sait qu'il aimait son poste avant de devenir directeur.

Hermione sourit à l'insistance de son mentor.

- Non, Minerva. J'aime mon travail et je ne veux pas le quitter.

- Très bien, soupira son aînée. J'aurais essayé, au moins. Quant à ce professeur Graymes, j'insiste pour que vous l'ameniez. Je ne souhaite à personne de rester exilé loin de chez lui, mais il semble qu'au mieux, nous ayons de longs mois de recherches devant nous avant de pouvoir le renvoyer dans sa dimension d'origine. À nous tous, nous serons capable de l'aider à s'intégrer dans notre monde pour le temps qu'il lui faudra passer parmi nous.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « à nous tous » ? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

- Je pense mettre notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que Filius au courant. Cette affaires touche leurs domaines d'expertise respectifs, après tout. Par ailleurs, je vais prévenir Irma que vous avez un accès illimité à l'ensemble de la bibliothèque.

Hermione prit un moment pour considérer les différentes propositions de Minerva. Finalement, elle avança :

- Je n'ai pas de doute quant à la discrétion du professeur Flitwick, mais...

- Notre professeur de Défense a montré un comportement en tous points exemplaire depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione, coupa fraîchement Minerva. Je pensais que vous en particulier auriez à cœur de ne pas laisser des préjugés d'écolière influencer votre point de vue, d'autant que je crois savoir que vous n'avez pas eu de contact avec lui depuis de nombreuses années.

Hermione accepta la réprimande en silence. Elle pouvait sentir le regard du portait du professeur Snape sur elle et cela la troublait. Elle n'attirait pas autant son attention, d'habitude. Avec un soupir, elle concéda :

- Je m'en remets à votre jugement, Minerva. Puis-je seulement confier ces armes à votre garde ? Je dormirais mieux en sachant qu'elle sont hors de portée du professeur Graymes.

- Bien sûr, ma chère, répondit la directrice avec un sourire. Voulez-vous à présent contacter Mister Potter et Mister Weasley pour vous assurer de leur présence parmi nous ce soir ?

* * *

Tout commentaire est le bienvenu...


	6. Chapitre 5 : De Charybde en Scylla

Désolée pour la longue attente... Mais pour être honnête, le peu de commentaires ne m'a pas vraiment motivée à écrire plus vite. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont effectivement laissé des commentaires constructifs... en réponse à estelle, pour les éventuelles romances, tu verras bien, je ne veux rien dévoiler...

Un grand merci à ma bêta, Eléane Dann, qui a grandement contribué à faire de ce chapitre quelque chose de lisible.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : De Charybde en Scylla...**

Ebenezer Graymes considéra avec circonspection la maison à l'allure décrépie qui se dressait devant lui et qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Il venait de lire le billet que lui avait tendu l'Auror Potter : _La maison des Black se trouve au numéro douze, square Grimmauld_. L'Auror l'avait ausitôt brûlé avec ce qu'il appelait un « _Incendio »_.

- Voudriez-vous encore m'expliquer ce ... sortilège ? _Fidelius_ ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Pas ici, répondit Potter. Attendez qu'on soit hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes. Oh, et ne faites pas de bruit dans l'entrée.

L'occultiste suivit Harry Potter et Ron Weasley à l'intérieur de la maison. Le hall d'entrée accomplissait l'exploit de faire passer sa propre demeure, par comparaison, pour chaleureuse et hospitalière. Son attention fut aussitôt attirée par les têtes empaillées de créatures étranges alignées sur un mur, qui lui rappelaient sa propre collection de masques de démons dans son laboratoire.

- Est-ce que ce sont des trophées ? demanda-t-il à voix basse aux deux Aurors.

Ceux-ci lui lancèrent un regard d'avertissement. Potter répondit dans un souffle :

- Ce sont des têtes d'Elfes de maison.

Une de ces créatures arriva justement dans un _Crac !_ retentissant et s'exclama :

- Bonjour, maître Harry ! Kreacher est très content de vous voir !

- Kreacher, non ! s'exclama Potter.

Une voix stridente s'éleva de nulle part :

_- Vermines ! Traîtres à notre sang ! Sang-de-Bourbe ! Comment osez-vous souiller de votre présence la maison de mes pères ? La très ancienne et très noble maison des..._

- Oh, la ferme ! lança Weasley en agitant sa baguette en direction d'un portrait de femme.

Portrait qui bougeait et qui ne tenait manifestement pas les Aurors en haute estime.

Les rideaux moisis qui l'encadraient se refermèrent dans un grand bruit et les cris de femme du portrait se tarirent.

Ebenezer suivit les deux hommes et l'elfe de maison jusque dans une cuisine d'allure médiévale où les trois hommes s'assirent autour d'une table bancale. L'elfe s'inclina devant Potter et déclara :

- Kreacher s'excuse d'avoir fait du bruit et réveillé le portrait de sa défunte maîtresse. Kreacher n'avait vu ni lui ni mister Ron depuis longtemps et il s'est laissé déborder par l'enthousiasme.

Potter se passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, l'air embarrassé.

- Euh, oui, Kreacher, je sais que ça fait un moment qu'on n'est pas venu, mais tu sais, entre ma famille et le travail, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de venir aussi souvent que je le voudrais...

La créature secoua la tête.

- Kreacher comprend, maître Harry. Comment va le petit maître Albus ?

- Al ? Il va bien, merci de demander. Il fait ses dents, en ce moment. Et toi, Kreacher, comment vas-tu ?

- Kreacher va bien, maître Harry.

- Kreacher, je te présente le professeur Graymes, qui arrive de New York. Je l'ai invité à rester ici en attendant que certains... problèmes soient résolus.

La créature examina l'Américain sous le nez un moment puis hocha la tête :

- Kreacher sera heureux de s'occuper de votre invité, maître Harry.

- Veux-tu lui préparer une chambre, Kreacher, s'il te plaît ?

- Tout de suite, maître Harry. Maître Harry voudra-t-il du thé ?

Potter consulta du regard ses deux compagnons, puis secoua la tête.

- Non merci, Kreacher.

L'elfe disparut dans un craquement sonore. Ebenezer haussa un sourcil. Qui pouvait deviner, en voyant les têtes dans le hall, que ces elfes de maison étaient si serviles ? Les démons qu'il accrochait lui-même à ses murs étaient loin d'être inoffensifs ! Ebenezer fut tiré se ses pensées quand Weasley demanda :

- Professeur, j'ai une question qui va sans doute vous surprendre, mais... vos parents sont-ils des sorciers ?

Ebenezer haussa les sourcils devant l'incongruité de la question. Il répondit néanmoins :

- Non, Auror Weasley, mes parents n'étaient pas sorciers. Ni l'un ni autre.

- Incroyable, souffla pensivement le rouquin. Qui aurait pensé...

Potter hocha la tête. Ebenezer, déjà fatigué de ce monde qu'il ne comprenait pas, s'enquit sèchement :

- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, dans notre monde, il y a trois... euh, comment dire... Harry ?

- Trois catégories ? suggéra le brun.

- C'est ça, merci Harry, trois catégories de gens. Pas que ça aie une grande importance, attention, mais il y a des préjugés partout. Les sang-purs sont ceux dont l'arbre généalogique est constitué uniquement de sorciers.

- C'est le cas de Ron, interrompit Potter.

- Pour ce que ça nous sert... enfin passons. Les sang-mêlés ont au moins un parent qui n'est pas d'ascendance sorcière. C'est le cas de Harry. Sa mère était née-de-Moldus, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'avait aucun parent sorcier.

- Il y a une forte discrimination envers les nés-de-Moldus, encore aujourd'hui, enchaîna Potter. Peu importe que ça aie déclenché _deux_ guerres qui ont ravagé le monde sorcier... Certains sang-purs sont convaincus que la soit-disant « pureté » de leur sang les rend supérieurs aux autres. Cette maison était la demeure ancestrale des Black, l'une des plus anciennes familles du monde sorcier. Ils croyaient tous à ces âneries, à l'exception de l'une des filles qui a été déshéritée quand elle a épousé un Moldu...

- … et ils l'ont enlevée de l'arbre généalogique, aussi...

- … et de mon parrain, à qui cette maison était revenue même s'il n'en voulait pas et qui me l'a léguée.

Ebenezer se cala au fond de sa chaise, un peu dépassé par toutes ces nouvelles informations.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Dans notre monde, vous êtes considéré comme né-de-Moldus.

- Sang-de-Bourbe ? hasarda Ebenezer, en se rappelant les mots de la femme du portrait à leur égard.

- C'est une grave insulte, chez nous, dit Potter. Kreacher partageait les opinions de sa maîtresse...

- La harpie dans l'entrée...

- … et il y a encore quelques années, il refusait d'être civil envers Hermione. Mais elle a réussi à gagner son respect et peut-être même son affection...

- Qui résisterait au charme de 'Mione ?

Potter jeta un regard amusé à un Weasley à l'air un peu rêveur et acheva :

- Bref, nous sommes surpris qu'il n'ait rien dit à votre sujet. Dans le bon sens, bien sûr. Hermione va être contente d'apprendre ça. Les Elfes de Maison sont sa croisade personnelle depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi les têtes dans l'entrée sont-elles toujours là ?

Potter haussa les épaules.

- On n'a pas encore réussi à les décoller. Pareil que pour le portrait de la vieille Black. Hermione bosse dessus sur son temps libre, mais comme elle est toujours occupée avec plein de choses...

Kreacher réapparut à cet instant.

- Si le professeur veut bien me suivre, Kreacher va lui montrer sa chambre.

Ebenezer suivit la créature en silence, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Se trouver dans un monde où tout le monde pratiquait ouvertement la magie était perturbant pour lui, qui était tellement accoutumé à la clandestinité. Il grimaça intérieurement. Il avait déjà du mal à s'intégrer dans son propre New York, comment allait-il se débrouiller dans une société dont il ignorait totalement les codes ? Tout n'était pas rose ici, cependant. Cela faisait au moins un point commun entre ce monde et le sien. C'était réconfortant, quelque part. Il avait un point de repère, même négatif, au milieu des baguettes magiques, des modes de transports extravagants et des portraits qui parlaient.

L'elfe et l'occultiste arrivèrent dans une petite chambre sobrement meublée. Alors que Kreacher disparaissait dans un _Crac _sonore, Ebenezer se laissait tomber sur son lit, passant sur son front une main aux longs ongles noirs.L'homme haïssait sa situation actuelle, il détestait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était dépendant du bon vouloir de trois sorciers à peine sortis de l'adolescence, dont deux qui semblaient ne pas avoir fini de mûrir. Quant à la troisième...

De ce qu'il avait vu, la troisième était brillante, colérique, autoritaire et pleine de compassion. Capable de témoigner la plus grande douceur envers un ami et de le menacer, lui, froidement et presque brutalement l'instant suivant. Confiante en elle-même et en ses capacités. Il n'avait pas oublié son commentaire de la nuit, quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas inquiète de savoir qu'un étranger dormirait sous son toit.

_Professeur Graymes, vous ne savez pas qui _je_ suis._

Il fut reconnaissant des quelques minutes de solitude dont il bénéficia dans sa chambre. Elles lui permirent de réorganiser ses pensées, de les éloigner de la jeune femme intrigante qui l'avait hébergé et de les tourner vers des problèmes plus urgents. Sa situation n'était pas brillante mais elle n'était pas catastrophique non plus. Il aurait pu arriver dans une dimension beaucoup moins amicale que celle-ci. Même s'il se sentait nu sans ses armes et qu'il avait été pétrifié, transformé en animal et mis en cage pendant une grande partie de la journée. Il reconnut en lui-même qu'il l'avait cherché. Au moins, cela prouvait que ses anges gardiens – l'ironie du terme ne lui échappait pas – n'étaient pas de naïfs imbéciles.

Son inventaire mental fut interrompu par un coup à la porte. Potter passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Professeur, vous savez que Hermione a rendu visite à son mentor pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider dans ses recherches ?

L'occultiste hocha la tête, masquant son irritation. Pourquoi avait-il donc besoin de lui rappeler quelque chose qui s'était déroulé à peine une heure plus tôt ?

- Eh bien, elle a envoyé un hibou pour dire que son mentor nous invite tous les quatre pour le dîner à l'école dont elle est la directrice.

Cette fois, Graymes ne chercha même pas à masquer son ennui.

- Avez-vous dit une école ? Avec des _enfants_ ?

Potter le regarda étrangement.

- Oui, _professeur._ Généralement, dans un école, il y a des enfants.

Oh, joie.

* * *

Ebenezer laissa échapper un soupir d'impatience presque imperceptible. Il était de retour en Écosse, nauséeux après son transplanage d'escorte avec Potter et il faisait le pied de grue devant une école en attendant que quelqu'un leur ouvre. Les deux Aurors lui avaient brièvement expliqué que c'était une question de sécurité avant de se plonger dans une discussion animée qui portait apparemment sur le menu du dîner du soir. Graymes leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû se douter que ces deux-là pensaient surtout avec leur estomac.

Le large portail s'ouvrit et Hermione Granger, accompagnée d'une femme beaucoup plus âgée, habillée en une tenue stricte, en sortit. Immédiatement, la jeune Auror se jeta dans les bras de ses amis comme si elle ne venait pas de les quitter il y avait quelques heures. Ils l'étreignirent avec enthousiasme. Graymes attendit impatiemment la fin des effusions après avoir salué d'un hochement de tête l'inconnue. Celle-ci eut un sourire réservé et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

Granger s'extirpa des bras de ses amis et se tourna vers lui, légèrement embarrassée :

- Pardon, professeur, Minerva, j'oublie mes manières. Professeur McGonagall, voici le professeur Ebenezer Graymes, qui enseigne les traditions anciennes à l'université de Columbia, à New York. Professeur Graymes, voici le professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard et ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

- C'est un plaisir, professeur Graymes, déclara la directrice avec un accent écossais. Quand Hermione m'a parlé de votre arrivée, j'ai été très curieuse de vous rencontrer.

Graymes se força à sourire. Une légère grimace déforma ses traits.

- Le plaisir est partagé, madame. Je vous remercie de votre invitation. C'est très généreux de votre part.

La directrice répondit d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire amusé. Elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Et il savait qu'elle le savait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était l'interroger, bien sûr. Il émanait d'elle une aura de pouvoir et d'autorité. Instinctivement, Ebenezer sut qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse si on la provoquait et que son approbation – ou sa méfiance – conditionnerait les conditions de son séjour dans cette dimension. Avec amertume, il réalisa qu'il devrait se conformer à la volonté de cette femme s'il voulait conserver l'appui de Granger. Après tout, cette sorcière était la première vers qui la jeune femme s'était tournée...

La directrice, après avoir salué les deux Aurors qui l'accompagnaient – et les avoir fait rougir en les étreignant – les invita à la suivre en direction du château. En chemin, elle lui expliqua que le dîner était servi dans la grande salle et qu'ils allaient manger en compagnie des autres enseignants.

- Cependant, j'ai demandé à deux d'entre eux de nous rejoindre dans mon bureau avant cela. Je souhaite leur expliquer en détail comment vous êtes arrivé parmi nous, si cela vous convient, bien sûr. L'un est notre professeur de Sortilèges et le directeur-adjoint de l'école et l'autre est notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je crois que tous les deux nous seraient d'une grande aide dans nos recherches.

Essayant de feindre l'enthousiasme, Graymes répondit :

- Je m'en remets à votre jugement, professeur.

Dans le dos de la directrice, Hermione Granger lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il inspira profondément, se préparant mentalement à encore d'autres rencontres – et aux enfants qui peuplaient cette école. Décidant qu'il valait mieux savoir à quoi s'en tenir, l'occultiste demanda à la directrice :

- Quel genre d'élèves cette école accueille-t-elle, au juste ?

- Poudlard offre une éducation adaptée à tous les enfants sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Chaque enfant reçoit une lettre d'admission durant l'été de leurs onze ans. Les parents sont libres d'accepter ou non, bien sûr, mais la grande majorité des enfants vient étudier ici, à Poudlard. Nous sommes l'une des plus anciennes et des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie du monde.

- Donc il n'y a pas d'enfant âgé de moins de onze ans ici ?

- Non, professeur, il n'y en a pas.

C'était un moindre mal, décida l'occultiste. Au moment d'entrer dans le château, il se rappela qu'il avait _besoin_ de ces gens. Et qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il haïssait littéralement les enfants.

Des chuchotements admiratifs suivirent le cortège jusqu'à la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau de la directrice. Des enfants aux yeux écarquillés murmuraient: « C'est _Harry Potter !_ » « Regarde, le Trio d'Or au complet ! », des adolescentes qui gloussaient comme des dindes s'exclamaient avec adoration: « Oooh, qu'ils sont beaux ! » et même quelques jeunes gens plus âgés dévisageaient ouvertement Hermione Granger en se donnant des coups de coude. Ebenezer constata avec soulagement que les enfants ne semblaient pas le remarquer autant que le « Trio d'or ».

Avec curiosité, il observa les réactions des intéressés. Potter donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir où se mettre pour échapper aux regards tandis que Weasley semblait irrité par l'intérêt témoigné à leur amie. Granger regardait droit devant elle, toute émotion absente de son expression.

Une fois hors de portée d'oreille, dans l'escalier, Weasley passa un bras autour de la jeune femme, comme pour la réconforter.

- Tu sais qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour se souvenir de la guerre, 'Mione. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que des figures sur des cartes de chocogrenouilles.

- Pas tous, Ron, pas tous. Les septième années doivent au moins se rappeler la fin, du moins, les derniers mois.

- 'Mione, intervint Potter, ils avaient quoi, dix ans ? Ils n'étaient même pas à l'école.

La jeune femme, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, se tourna vers la directrice.

- Minerva, dites-moi que la guerre est au programme en Histoire de la Magie. Dites-moi qu'ils savent ce qui s'est passé.

Il y avait comme une urgence dans la voix de la jeune femme et de la compassion dans le regard de son aînée. La manière dont Potter et Weasley encadraient leur amie, comme pour la protéger, n'échappait pas non plus à l'occultiste. Encore une fois, il se demanda ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

- Bien sûr, ma chère. Nous ne voulons pas que l'ignorance conduise l'histoire à se répéter. Nous avons un devoir de mémoire et nous le respectons.

- Ne serait-ce que pour ceux qui sont morts, ajouta Weasley à voix basse.

L'atmosphère de fouillis organisé du bureau qui frappa Graymes dès qu'il entra rappela à l'occultiste son laboratoire. Comme à son habitude, il se glissa dans un coin d'ombre, là où il était plus à l'aise. Avant même que la directrice ait pu les inviter à s'asseoir, on frappa à la porte.

- Au moins, votre arrivée remarquée aura servi à quelque chose. Entrez !

Deux hommes entrèrent, l'un d'entre eux le plus petit homme que Graymes ait jamais rencontré. L'autre était de taille normale il avait le teint très pâle et des cheveux blonds presque blancs, courts, séparés au milieu par une raie rectiligne.

Si le trio s'était séparé en entrant dans la pièce, les deux Aurors revinrent instantanément se placer de chaque côté de la jeune femme et se mirent à dévisager le plus grand des deux arrivants d'un air dur.

- Potter. Weasley. Granger, laissa tomber celui-ci d'un ton aristocratique.

- Malfoy, répondit Potter.

Un silence chargé d'hostilité s'installa. Le petit homme se chargea de le rompre.

- Vous vouliez nous voir, Minerva ? Harry, Hermione, Ron, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

- Nous de même, professeur, répondit Weasley, sans lâcher Malfoy des yeux.

La directrice dévisageait les quatre jeunes sorciers d'un air réprobateur et vaguement déçu. Graymes, en retrait, observait la scène avec intérêt.

- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour requérir votre aide à propos du problème que Hermione est venue me présenter tout à l'heure. Hermione, ma chère ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Professeur, pouvez-vous nous rejoindre, s'il vous plaît ?

À contrecœur, Graymes quitta son coin d'ombre et s'avança.

- Professeur Graymes, je vous présente le professeur Filius Flitwick, qui enseigne les sortilèges et le professeur Draco Malfoy, qui enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Filius, Malfoy, voici le professeur Ebenezer Graymes, qui enseigne dans une université moldue à New York. Harry a fait la connaissance du professeur Graymes hier soir à Pré-au-Lard. Le professeur vient d'une autre dimension et a été attiré dans un piège qui l'a amené chez nous. Le problème, évidemment, est de le renvoyer chez lui.

- Dis-moi, Granger, fit le blond de sa voix aristocratique, je croyais que tu travaillais au Département des Mystères ? N'est-ce pas ton travail, de résoudre ce genre de choses ?

- Dis-moi, Malfoy, imita Weasley, la voix moqueuse, je croyais que tu savais comment fonctionne le Ministère ? Après tout, ton père a...

- Monsieur Weasley ! Professeur Malfoy ! claqua la voix de la directrice, sèche et autoritaire. Cela suffit ! Je suis peinée de constater que j'avais tort d'espérer que vous vous comportiez comme des adultes raisonnables, plutôt que comme les deux adolescents puérils à qui je donnais des retenues il n'y a encore pas si longtemps de cela !

Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête comme des enfants pris en faute. La sorcière braqua un regard sévère sur le blond.

- Professeur Malfoy, je suis particulièrement déçue de voir que vous traitez la confiance qui vous a été accordée avec autant de légèreté. Déterrer de vieilles rivalités d'école, qui n'ont plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui, est indigne de vous et de votre fonction.

L'enseignant eut l'air embarrassé. Minerva McGonagall reprit :

- À l'avenir, j'attends de vous tous un peu de tenue et de responsabilité, _en particulier devant les enfants_. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Un concert de « Oui, professeur McGonagall » lui répondit. Ebenezer, pour sa part, n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sous-entendu. Intérieurement, il fronça les sourcils. L'inimitié entre ce Draco Malfoy d'un côté et les Aurors de l'autre ne datait manifestement pas de la veille. En temps normal, ce genre d'histoires ne l'intéressaient pas mais son retour dans sa propre dimension dépendait, selon toute vraisemblance, de la capacité des sorciers à coopérer et cela le laissait quelque peu préoccupé. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Draco Malfoy rompit le silence inconfortable en se tournant vers Granger :

- Je suis désolé de la manière dont je t'ai parlé, je te présente mes excuses. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi venir ici demander de l'aide alors que je suis sûr que tu as tout le Département des mystères dans ta poche, prêt à aider ?

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme répondit :

- Excuses acceptées, Malfoy. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque aux Mystères mais je n'ai rien trouvé de valable. D'autre part, tu sais parfaitement que la plupart des responsables du Ministère sont incompétents et/ou corrompus. Nous ne pouvions pas risquer la sécurité du professeur Graymes en révélant sa présence à quelqu'un là-bas. Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de ne pas en parler avec mes collègues Langues-de-Plomb. La logique voulait que l'étape suivante soit Poudlard. Minerva m'a proposé de demander votre aide à tous les deux.

Malfoy donna l'impression qu'il allait dire quelque chose puis il se ravisa et hocha simplement la tête.

* * *

Le dîner traîna en longueur. Il était excellent, mais interminable. Les Aurors semblaient ravis d'être de retour dans leur _alma mater_ et discutaient avec animation avec l'ensemble de la tablée. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Minerva McGonagall lui avait expliqué qu'il était sensé être un professeur de Métamorphose américain qu'elle espérait convaincre de venir enseigner à l'école. En conséquence, il était assis entre la directrice elle-même et Filius Flitwick. Il ignorait stoïquement les quelques centaines d'enfants qui dînaient bruyamment en face de lui mais était également conscient de l'observation constante dont il faisait l'objet de la part de la sorcière écossaise. L'air pincé, elle finit par déclarer :

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé dans mon bureau tout à l'heure. Je suis extrêmement embarrassée que vous ayez été témoin de cette scène.

La remarque arracha une grimace amusée à Graymes.

- Le linge sale se lave en famille ?

- On peut présenter les choses comme cela.

- Je comprends. J'espère néanmoins qu'ils vont pouvoir travailler ensemble.

- Je suppose que vous êtes pressé de rentrer chez vous.

Cette phrase énoncée avec tellement de simplicité et de compassion immobilisa sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche et le força à réfléchir. Était-il impatient de retourner à New York, dans sa propre dimension, à sa vie de combats incessants et de dissimulations ?

Si incertaine qu'était sa situation future, il appréciait le répit loin des complots, des trahisons et des souffrances qui faisaient son quotidien. Mais il n'en oubliait pas moins son devoir et les enjeux personnels qui en découlaient. Sa rédemption. Comment pouvait-il la mériter en désertant, même contre son gré, sa juridiction ?

Il avait prêté serment.

- Oui, professeur McGonagall. Je suis pressé de rentrer chez moi. J'ai des affaires restées en souffrance.

La sorcière posa un regard pensif sur lui et il souhaita, non pour la première fois, être ailleurs, hors de cette école remplie d'enfants et d'enseignants curieux.

* * *

Bon... FF me rend dingue, je n'arrive pas à formater comme je veux. Je réessaierai plus tard. En attendant, rappelez-vous que les commentaires motivent l'auteur à écrire plus vite !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Tu désertais, victoire

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 6 de APPG ! Je ne vous ennuie pas avec mon bla-bla et vous attends à la fin du chapitre pour quelques notes explicatives. Comme d'hab', merci à ma bêta, Eléane Dann, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Tu désertais, victoire, et le sort était las**

Hermione soupira en poussant la porte d'entrée de la maison londonienne de Harry. C'était la fin d'une longue journée frustrante passée à naviguer entre Poudlard et le département des Mystères et, pour couronner le tout, la jeune sorcière n'était absolument pas pressée de partager les nouvelles qu'elle apportait.

Elle trouva Ebenezer Graymes dans la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Ron. Depuis dix jours qu'il était installé au square Grimmauld, il n'avait trouvé pour s'occuper qu'un échiquier et les livres qu'elle avait sélectionné pour lui parmi la collection des Black. Ron lui avait d'ailleurs confié qu'il faisait un adversaire formidable et il avait passé de très longues soirées à tenter de gagner ne serait-ce qu'une partie.

Elle marqua une pause sur le seuil et observa le rouquin avec tendresse. Les sourcils froncés, il observait l'échiquier en bois sculpté avec une intensité dont il faisait rarement preuve. Il secoua la tête, dégoûté, et fit avancer une pièce. Aussitôt, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de son adversaire. Graymes bougea son cavalier.

- Échec et mat, Weasley. À nouveau.

Un long doigt se posa sur le roi blanc et, d'une poussée, le fit tomber. Ron soupira.

- C'est pas croyable. Vous calculez combien de coups à l'avance ? Bah, c'est pas grave. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. Je vous aurai la prochaine fois. Salut, 'Mione.

- Bonsoir vous deux. Comment se sont passées vos journées ?

- Merdique, répondit aussitôt l'Auror. Robards est un con de première. Non seulement un con, mais arrogant, en plus.

- Si ta mère était là, Ron, elle t'obligerait à te rincer la bouche avec du savon, observa Hermione en ôtant sa cape et en se servant un verre de whisky pur-feu.

Elle prit place dans le canapé, en face de l'échiquier. Ron grommela :

- Maman n'est pas là. Et ne vas pas me dire que tu n'est pas d'accord avec moi à propos de Robards.

- Là n'est pas la question, soupira la jeune femme. C'est la manière de le dire qui me gêne. Enfin, passons. Graymes ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers elle.

- Monotone, Granger, comme celles qui ont précédé celle-ci. Et la vôtre ?

Hermione ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, essayant de chasser le mal de tête qui la tourmentait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

- Improductive. Gertrude Sekyll a décidé qu'elle m'avait laissée tranquille trop longtemps ça faisait au moins quinze jours que je ne l'avais pas eue sur le dos. C'est elle qui me supervise aux Mystères, précisa-t-elle à l'adresse de l'occultiste. Elle m'a gardé dans son bureau pendant une bonne heure en début de matinée, à m'interroger sur mon travail en cours, et pourquoi je ne suis pas au bureau tous les jours, et pourquoi vais-je si souvent à Poudlard, et pourquoi n'ai-je pas encore rendu l'étude corrigée qu'elle m'a demandée la semaine passée, et caetera, et caetera... Ensuite, quand j'ai pu enfin aller à Poudlard, j'ai à peine eu le temps de reprendre mes recherches que des petits malins simulaient un incendie dans la bibliothèque. Comme j'étais la seule adulte présente avec Irma, il m'a fallu gérer et les enfants, et sa crise de panique. Elle hurlait comme un goret qu'on égorge à propos des livres inestimables qui allaient brûler – en oubliant bien sûr les sortilèges qui protègent la bibliothèque...

Elle fit une pause, avala une gorgée de whisky pur feu et fit mentalement l'inventaire du placard à potions dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Il restait sûrement une fiole de _salicis decocta_ ? Elle continua :

- Il s'avère que si elle n'a pas brûlé, elle est encore enfumée et les livres sont couverts de suie. Les coupables n'ont même pas été trouvés – une blague digne de tes frères, Ron – et Minerva est furieuse. Je m'étais résignée à retourner aux Mystères pour travailler sur ce fichu rapport mais je n'ai pu y passer qu'une petite heure. Minerva m'a passé un coup de Cheminette pour me supplier de retourner à l'école. Le nouveau professeur d'Arithmancie a eu un accident et comme le programme est si lourd, surtout pour les élèves de septième année, je l'ai remplacé au pied levé pour l'après-midi parce que Minerva ne pouvait trouver personne d'autre dans un délai aussi court.

Elle grimaça.

- De ce que j'ai pu en voir, les critères de sélection de Seamus O'Malley sont bien inférieurs à ceux du professeur Vector. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé trouver une telle bande de cancres dans un cours d'arithmancie, l'année des A.S.P.I.C.s. Bien sûr, j'ai manqué le déjeuner... Quand je suis repassé aux Mystères, avant de venir ici,Gertrude Sekyll m'est tombée dessus pour avoir pris sur moi d'assurer les cours sur mes heures de travail sans la consulter et m'a interdit de travailler ailleurs qu'au bureau et sur des projets non encadrés. Autrement dit, elle a enfin trouvé un prétexte pour me faire bosser à sa place et récolter le mérite pour mes recherches.

Ron se leva, s'installa à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Reconnaissante, Hermione se cala dans l'étreinte de son ami. Elle leva les yeux vers Graymes :

- Je suis désolée. Mes recherches vont être ralenties, au mieux. Déjà que ça n'avançait pas bien, avant...

L'occultiste se rembrunit. La jeune sorcière savait qu'il comptait les jours, enfermé dans la vieille maison, et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

- Et Flitwick et Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Ron.

- Les cours s'achèvent à la fin de la semaine. Filius m'a promis qu'ils profiteraient des vacances de Noël pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

- Comme si la Fouine allait nous être d'une grande utilité... marmonna le rouquin.

Les yeux fermés, Hermione lui frappa légèrement la cuisse.

- Ne dis pas ça. Comme Minerva nous l'avait fait remarquer, nous avons grandi, tous les quatre.

- Mais il reste quand même une fouine arrogante, s'entêta Ron.

* * *

Harry bâilla, passant le plus discrètement possible dans le vestibule de la vieille maison et se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque. À cette heure de la soirée, il était certain d'y trouver Graymes, Hermione et Ron, si d'aventure ils étaient à Square Grimmault.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence, et l'on n'entendait que les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée. Hermione était étendue sur le canapé et semblait dormir, la tête sur les genoux de Ron. L'attention de celui-ci était fixée sur l'échiquier, qu'il avait rapproché de lui. Une partie était en cours, et si Harry en jugeait par l'expression de son ami, Ron était encore en train de perdre. Graymes, comme à l'accoutumée, arborait une expression indéchiffrable.

Il entra doucement dans la pièce, salua les deux hommes d'un signe de tête et désigna la fiole vide posée sur le guéridon à côté du sofa d'un air interrogateur.

- Salicitine, sa potion contre les migraines, souffla Ron. Elle a eu une journée épouvantable. Tu restes dîner ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Ginny m'attend. Je venais juste voir comment vont les choses.

- Granger rencontre des difficultés dans ses recherches, dit Graymes à voix basse. Elle espère que les deux professeurs de Poudlard pourront l'aider.

- Moi aussi.

Si son agressivité première avait laissé la place à un calme fataliste, le magicien lui faisait l'effet d'un fauve en cage. Même s'il n'avait manifesté aucune hostilité envers eux depuis la soirée passée à Poudlard, Harry doutait sincèrement de son aptitude à s'intégrer dans leur monde, dans le cas où il s'avèrerait impossible de le renvoyer dans le sien. En tout cas, il ne voulait pas avoir à gérer ça.

- Et vous, ça va ? demanda-t-il à son invité.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à tant... d'inactivité, répondit celui-ci, le visage sombre.

Harry compatissait sincèrement. Il commençait, d'une manière bizarre et inattendue, à apprécier l'homme. Au fil des soirées passées dans la bibliothèque, le peu d'informations qu'il avait pu glaner sur lui le poussait à croire qu'un motif impérieux, bien plus important que le simple mal du pays, incitait Graymes à vouloir rentrer chez lui. Cependant, l'homme refusait d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Harry respectait sa discrétion, aussi longtemps qu'il ne représentait aucune menace. Jusque là, rien n'était venu prouver que Crookshanks avait tort.

- Je devrais porter Hermione à l'étage, chuchota-t-il.

Ron secoua la tête, une expression dubitative sur son visage.

- Elle n'a pas encore mangé et elle a sauté le déjeuner. Je pensais la laisser dormir encore un moment et la réveiller pour le dîner.

- Kreacher pourra lui préparer quelque chose quand elle se réveillera. Si elle s'est endormie rien qu'avec une salicitine, c'est qu'elle est épuisée. Elle pourra en profiter pour lui proposer une autre leçon de grammaire.

- Ok, fit Ron, toujours en murmurant. C'est toi qui vois.

Avec une infinie douceur, Harry souleva son amie dans ses bras et la transporta jusque dans la chambre qu'elle s'était choisie.

Harry manœuvra avec précaution autour des portes. Un _mobilicorpus_ aurait certainement été plus simple mais il savait d'expérience que tout sortilège dirigé directement sur une Hermione endormie aurait pour effet de la réveiller brusquement. Une fois, elle l'avait attaqué si brutalement qu'il en avait porté les marques pendant presque une semaine. Bien heureusement pour lui, elle avait vite repris conscience de son environnement.

La guerre avait laissé des cicatrices en chacun d'eux. Hermione les dissimulait au mieux mais Harry et Ron savaient mieux que personne que certaines blessures ne guériraient probablement jamais.

Harry déposa délicatement la jeune femme qu'il considérait sa sœur sur le lit à baldaquin et sortit en fermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Comme il s'y attendait, Kreacher était dans la cuisine, affairé à préparer le souper. Il lui demanda de s'occuper de Hermione quand elle se réveillerait et retourna dans la bibliothèque dire au revoir à ses occupants. A la maison, Ginny l'attendait.

* * *

Ron Transplana dans la cuisine du Terrier dans un bruit sonore. Une voix lui parvint depuis l'escalier :

- Est-ce que c'est toi, Ron ?

- Oui, Maman !

- Tu as mangé, mon chéri ?

- Oui, Maman !

Sa mère apparut dans la pièce, en robe de chambre. Comme à son habitude, elle le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer.

- Est-ce que tu veux du thé ?

- Non, merci, Maman. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Je ne peux plus respirer !

Molly s'installa à table avec une tasse et regarda son plus jeune fils avec un air de complicité.

- Alors, dis-moi, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Ron, assis sur une chaise en train de retirer ses bottes, s'immobilisa, les mains sur un talon. Il connaissait ce ton. Prudemment, il demanda :

- Qui ça ?

- La jeune femme que tu fréquentes, mon chéri. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'as pas dîné ici. Tu pourrais l'amener ici, tu sais...

Ron sentit qu'il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il secoua la tête.

- Non, Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Il fallait absolument qu'il ôte cette idée de la tête de sa mère. Il la connaissait il savait que s'il la laissait se persuader qu'il avait une petite amie, elle ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Mais comment lui expliquer sans trahir le secret ?

- Écoute, c'est en rapport avec mon métier. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détail, parce que Harry, Hermione et moi, on pense qu'il vaut mieux garder ça secret, mais... il y a ce gars, sur qui Harry est tombé y'a pas longtemps, et qui a besoin d'aide. Il squatte chez Harry à Londres en attendant qu'on trouve une solution à son problème. Comme il ne peux pas sortir, il s'ennuie ferme, alors je mange là-bas, comme je suis le plus disponible. Harry a sa famille et 'Mione est plongée dans ses recherches...

Le pincement des lèvres de sa mère à la mention de son amie n'échappa pas à Ron. Il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- Au fait, tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé de sa méthode super efficace pour s'occuper du linge ?

- Bien sûr, Ron.

- Elle est d'accord pour passer ce week-end pour te la montrer.

Le visage de Molly s'éclaira.

- Elle ferait ça ? Ça me serait tellement utile !

- Je lui dirai de t'envoyer un hibou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron embrassa sa mère et monta se coucher. Dans la nuit, il rêva qu'elle lui présentait des jeunes femmes dans l'espoir qu'il se marie enfin et qu'il lui donne des petits-enfants. Il se réveilla en sueur. Ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte qu'il _appréciait_ son célibat ?

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'une Hermione à moitié endormie avançait dans la cuisine au radar. Portant encore ses vêtements de la veille, à présent froissés, elle s'affala sans dignité sur une chaise et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. A ce moment seulement, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la cuisine. Kreacher, qui l'observait d'un air soucieux, se détourna aussitôt pour s'affairer aux fourneaux, tandis que Graymes la dévisageait par-dessus sa tasse de café. Son expression semblait mi-amusée, mi-compatissante. Hermione se surprit à penser qu'il aurait presque pu être séduisant avec ce demi-sourire. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?

La tête entre les mains, elle grogna :

- Quand je pense qu'on est seulement mercredi... J'espère que le week-end sera tranquille.

- Vous avez tant de travail ? demanda Graymes en lui servant une tasse de café.

Au même moment, Kreacher fit apparaître devant la jeune femme un copieux petit-déjeuner.

- Merci, Kreacher. Ça dépend, en fait, professeur. Parfois, le bureau des Aurors nous amène un problème urgent c'est arrivé que le tout département travaille le week-end entier. D'autres fois, une expérience en cours nous oblige à revenir pour s'assurer que tout va bien ou passer à l'étape suivante. Mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire un saut à Poudlard samedi ou dimanche pour faire le point avec Filius et Malfoy.

Hermione finit de manger en silence et se leva.

- Je file au bureau j'enverrai un hibou à Poudlard. Je pense pouvoir repasser ce soir. D'ici là, professeur, je voudrais que vous mettiez par écrit tout ce dont vous vous souvenez à propos du portail qui vous a amené ici. Et ce que vous savez de ceux que vous empruntez habituellement me serait grandement utile.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

Resté seul avec l'elfe de maison, Graymes resta pensif, les yeux fixés sur la chaise que Granger venait de quitter. Son intérêt pour elle le dérangeait. Il n'aimait pas se sentir concerné par le bien-être et la santé de quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins de ceux d'une femme. Il connaissait ses faiblesses. S'attacher à cette sorcière, si brillante et séduisante soit-elle, serait une grave erreur. Il ne devait rien laisser contrecarrer son retour chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de s'attarder davantage que nécessaire dans cette dimension. Ce qui s'y passait requérait sa présence. D'urgence.

Il déplia sa longue carcasse et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier. Ignorant les bredouillements de l'elfe, il quitta la cuisine. Dans la bibliothèque, il prit un livre sur le guéridon et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré. Il continua sa lecture du_ Quidditch à travers les âges_. Qu'il fusse là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir un fauteuil préféré le dérangeait. Que Weasley lui recommandât un livre pour mieux comprendre la culture de leur communauté l'inquiétait. Il se rassurait en se répétant que par ailleurs, les deux Aurors affichaient une confiance inébranlable dans les capacités intellectuelles de leur amie.

Avec un certain agacement, Graymes ouvrit le livre et se plongea dedans pour se distraire de ses pensées.

Quelques heures plus tard, il sentit une présence approcher. Il releva la tête et découvrit une jeune femme rousse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle comme il se levait. Je suis Ginny Potter. Nous nous sommes brièvement rencontrés le soir où vous êtes arrivé.

- Mrs. Potter, bonjour.

Graymes considéra la nouvelle arrivante avec réserve. Avant qu'il ait trouvé quoi dire, Kreacher apparut. L'elfe paraissait très excité.

- Maîtresse Ginny ! Kreacher est très heureux de vous voir !

La jeune sorcière eut un sourire un peu froid pour la créature.

- Bonjour, Kreacher. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, maîtresse Ginny, merci.

- Veux-tu nous apporter du thé ?

- Tout de suite, maîtresse Ginny !

Le sourire s'effaça dès que l'elfe disparut. Graymes en fut intrigué.

C'est une petite créature servile, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier.

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

- Il n'a pas toujours été très correct. Harry vous a-t-il parlé de son parrain ?

- Seulement pour me dire qu'il lui avait légué cette maison.

- Mais pourquoi donc restez-vous debout ?

- Vous êtes chez vous, Mrs. Potter, contra Graymes avec un mince sourire. C'est vous, la maîtresse de maison.

- Eh bien, asseyons-nous.

Elle s'affala sans dignité dans un fauteuil en face de l'occultiste. Celui-ci s'installa à sa suite et, piqué par la curiosité, s'enquit :

- Vous me parliez du parrain de votre époux ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas vous accabler de détails, mais avant sa mort, Sirius Black était obligé de se cacher ici il détestait être prisonnier de cette demeure alors que d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix agissaient à l'extérieur. Kreacher a transmis des renseignements à des partisans de Voldemort envers qui il éprouvait plus de loyauté qu'envers Sirius.

À cet instant, l'elfe réapparut, un plateau à la main. Il s'inclina devant sa maîtresse et disparut. La jeune sorcière servit le thé avec sa baguette, se cala dans son fauteuil avec sa tasse et reprit :

- Il a contribué à la mort de Sirius. Oh, pas beaucoup, bien sûr, et Sirius était probablement autant à blâmer que son elfe. Harry s'en est terriblement voulu pendant longtemps. C'est parce qu'il était venu le secourir que Sirius a trouvé la mort, voyez-vous. Je sais que c'est irrationnel d'en garder rancune contre Kreacher, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier de lui.

Un sourcil levé, Graymes remarqua :

- Il semble très dévoué à Potter, pourtant.

Ginny Potter eut un sourire de dérision.

- Oh, maintenant, bien sûr. Comme à Ron et même Hermione. Depuis qu'ils se sont cachés ici pendant leur chasse aux Horcruxes...

L'occultiste garda le silence et laissa parler la jeune femme.

- Quelque chose a changé entre Kreacher et eux trois, à ce moment-là.

Elle resta un moment les yeux dans le vague, puis parut se reprendre.

- Mais assez parlé de ces vieilles histoires. Je suis venue pour faire connaissance avec vous.

- Avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Vous passez chez moi en coup de vent un soir alors que Harry est mort de fatigue, puis il m'annonce que vous occupez cette maison en attendant "de pouvoir rentrer chez vous". Au déjeuner quelques jours plus tard, Hermione m'explique qu'elle travaille dur à vous renvoyer chez vous, où que cela soit, et qu'elle aura moins de temps à consacrer à son neveu... Mon frère passe toutes ses soirées ici à se faire battre aux échecs – à propos, je veux voir ça – , à un tel point que ma mère pense qu'il s'est trouvé une copine et attend qu'il la lui présente. Vous trouvez bizarre que je vienne faire connaissance ?

- Si vous présentez les choses comme cela...

- Alors, d'où venez vous, exactement ?

Graymes laissa échapper un soupir contrarié. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de lui. De mauvaise grâce, il répondit :

- Je viens de New York, d'une autre dimension. Je me suis égaré dans celle-ci. C'est pour cela que votre famille travaille d'arrache-pied à me renvoyer chez moi.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas faire parler cette jeune femme qui semblait si disposée à bavarder ? C'était l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage sur les trois Aurors.

- Dites-moi, Mrs. Potter, qu'y a-t-il entre Draco Malfoy et votre famille ?

Il observa, intéressé, le visage de la sorcière se fermer et écouta, fasciné, le long récit de la guerre entre la famille Malfoy d'un côté et le clan Weasley-Potter de l'autre.

* * *

***** Rendons à César ce qui est à César, et à Rome ce qui est à Rome... Le titre du chapitre est tiré d'un recueil de poèmes de Victor Hugo : Les Châtiments, Livre V, poème XIII : L'expiation, II :

"Choc sanglant ! des héros Dieu trompait l'espérance ;  
Tu désertais, victoire, et le sort était las.  
Ô Waterloo ! je pleure et je m'arrête, hélas !  
Car ces soldats de la dernière guerre  
Furent grands ; ils avaient vaincu toute la terre,  
Chassé vingt rois, passé les Alpes et le Rhin,  
Et leur âme chantait dans les clairons d'airain !"

C'est un très long poème dans le registre épique, qui raconte d'abord la retraite de Russie puis la bataille de Waterloo, ensuite la chute de Napoléon Bonaparte et enfin l'utilisation par Louis-Napoléon de la réputation de son oncle pour gagner le pouvoir. Je trouve que ce passage correspond bien au Aurors, qui sont un peu découragés, dans ce chapitre.

***** J'ai cherché en vain une potion contre les maux de tête et les migraines sur HP encyclopédie j'ai donc décidé d'en inventer une.

Je vous renvoie à l'article de Wikipédia concernant le saule et particulièrement l'utilisation de son écorce : http :/ fr . wikipedia . org / wiki/Saule#Utilisation (enlevez les espaces).

En latin, le saule se dit _salix_,_ icis, f._

_Decocta, ae, f_, était une eau bouillie qui était ensuite rafraîchie dans la neige, selon M. Gaffiot. J'ai choisi d'en prendre le sens de décoction actuel.

J'ai touillé tout ça pour donner _salicis decocta_, littéralement et grossièrement « décoction de saule ». C'est là que je me suis aperçue qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de nom de potion aussi compliquées et rigides et qu'elles ont plutôt des noms amusant comme « pimentine ». _Salicitine_ est donc en quelque sorte le nom usuel de la potion, utilisé par la plupart des gens. Hermione, par contre, avec sa tournure d'esprit scolaire, me semble plus susceptible d'utiliser le nom scientifique.

Je sais que JKR n'a pas donné deux noms à ses potions. Hermione a créé cette potion à partir de l'écorce de saule connue depuis des siècles, et elle a suivi la nomenclature scientifique moldue.

*** **Gertrude Jekyll était une paysagiste anglaise. htt p : / fr . wikipedia . org /wiki/Gertrude_Jekyll. J'ai juste modifié la première lettre de son patronyme pour éviter de reprendre le nom exact.

* * *

Un commentaire pour encourager l'auteur ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : Joyeux Noël, 1ère partie

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'hab', merci à Eléane Dann pour la bêta lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Joyeux Noël – 1ère partie**

_Granger,_

_De tous les membres du Trio d'Or, tu me sembles être la plus raisonnable__. Je me permets donc de penser qu'une discussion entre adultes civilisés est possible entre nous sans que tu commences à me lancer le passé à la figure au détour d'une phrase. C'est pourquoi je t'écris, à toi, personnellement__, et non à tes deux gardes du corps._

_L'autre jour, la remontrance que m'a faite le Professeur McGonagall en présence de ton invité involontaire m'a touché__. __Je lui ai donc promis de t'aider dans tes recherches. __C'est pour elle bien plus que pour toi que je fais ceci, je tiens à te le préciser. Après tout, elle m'a donné une seconde chance quand personne d'autre ne voulait le faire. _

_Je sais par notre bien-aimée directrice que tes recherches au Ministère et dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ont été infructueuses. Je t'écris afin de mettre à ta disposition les ressources de la collection personnelle de la famille Malfoy. C'est, je le pense, l'une des bibliothèques les plus fournies du monde sorcier, notamment pourvue de certains ouvrages qu'aucun professeur digne de ce nom ne songerait à entreposer dans une école._

_Je suis conscient que notre hospitalité a__ grandement laissé à désirer la dernière fois que tes amis et toi avez été reçus au Manoir Malfoy. Les temps ont changé, cependant. Je ne t'ennuierai pas avec le récit des efforts de ma mère pour se réinsérer dans notre société. Sache seulement qu'à ma demande, elle accepté que tu conduises tes recherches chez nous et a prévu de longues vacances en France le temps que dureront celles-ci. Tu n'auras donc pas à la rencontrer. Il n'y aura que ton serviteur pour te guider parmi nos collections._

_Je connais ta générosité et ton désir constant d'aider les autres. Ce professeur étranger semble être ta nouvelle cause. Mes propos ne sont pas ironiques, je te l'assure. A certains moments, je suis même admiratif devant tant d'altruisme, même si le reste du temps, j'avoue que cette attitude tellement Gryffondor me fait bien rire. Mais c'est ton mode de vie, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Trêve de bavardages. L'invitation est lancée. Tu auras sûrement besoin de réfléchir – je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu annonces immédiatement ta venue par retour de hibou. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Ma bibliothèque te sera ouverte dès qu'il te plaira de venir la visiter. Je te demande seulement de répondre suffisamment à l'avance pour laisser à ma mère le temps d'organiser son voyage._

_Cordialement,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.S. : J'ai invité Filius._

_P.P.S. : Potter et Weasley peuvent venir __également,__ s'il le faut absolument._

Hermione reposa le parchemin, déconcertée. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux bibliothèques des grandes familles du monde magique mais à y penser, elle avait effectivement des chances d'y trouver des ouvrages rares, voire des exemplaires uniques.

_...Je suis conscient que notre hospitalité a grandement laissé à désirer..._

_C'est comme ça qu'il appelle la torture ? De l'hospitalité qui laisse à désirer ?_

Et puis...

_… ma mère a prévu de longues vacances en France et tu n'auras pas à la rencontrer..._

_Il me prend pour une idiote ou quoi ? Narcissa Malfoy n'a paut-être pas envie de me voir, mais c'est largement réciproque._

Accoudée à son bureau au Département des Mystères, la jeune sorcière mâchonna longuement le bout d'une plume à auto-encrage tout en réfléchissant, sourcils froncés. Que faire ? En parler à Ron et Harry ? Ne pas en parler ? Contacter Filius ? C'était déjà la veille des vacances de Noël pour les élèves de Poudlard et elle-même attendait le week-end avec impatience. Elle se savait au bord du surmenage. Pouvait-elle se gâcher le week-end avec la perspective de retourner au Manoir Malfoy ? Mais pouvait-elle se permettre d'ignorer cette piste de recherche inespérée ? C'était un dilemme des plus cornéliens.

Restait au moins une interrogation, essentielle : Malfoy avait-il, comme tout bon Serpentard, un motif caché derrière son invitation ?

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Ton invitation est très généreuse. Je dois admettre que j'apprécie particulièrement l'offre de ta mère__. Cela me facilitera beaucoup les choses. Transmets-lui mes remerciements, veux-tu ?_

_J'ai besoin de me concerter avec Filius. Ce serait mieux si nous pouvions effectuer nos recherches ensemble. Il faudra également que tu nous dises quels jours tu es disponible._

_Je pense que tu préférerais attendre l'après Noël. Quels que soient les différents qui m'opposent à tes parents, je m'en voudrais de te priver de cette fête avec eux._

_Je te remercie au nom de notre invité. J'espère que nos recherches progresseront._

_À__ bientôt._

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. : Minerva mérite ta loyauté._

Draco sourit en reposant la lettre. Le ton était tellement... Gryffondor. Néanmoins...

_… Transmets-lui mes remerciements, veux-tu ?_

Draco eut un sourire ironique. Elle n'était pas dupe, bien sûr.

Il prit une gorgée de whisky pur feu et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Un feu ronflait joyeusement dans la cheminée de son bureau. Le couvre-feu venait de sonner pour les adolescents de Poudlard et il était seul depuis quelques minutes seulement, après le départ précipité d'un élève de première année qu'il avait aidé à réviser un cours difficile.

Des coups de bec à la fenêtre le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il se leva pour laisser entrer dans la pièce un hibou qui se posa sur sa table de travail et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin marqué du sceau du Ministère. Il soupira et prit la lettre.

_Monsieur Draco Malfoy_

_Conformément à l'article 42 ter alinéa 28 du Règlement de la Prison d'Azkaban entré en vigueur au 1er juillet 1999, nous vous informons que le prisonnier Lucius Malfoy, en raison de sa bonne conduite tout au long de l'année écoulée, est autorisé à passer le réveillon ainsi que la journée de Noël en compagnie de sa famille au sein de la prison. Veuillez nous avertir par retour de hibou de votre présence ou absence, ainsi que de celle de Madame Malfoy__._

_Pour M. Archibald Morfus, Directeur d'Azkaban, Prison du Ministère de la Magie._

Draco haussa un sourcil. La lettre surpassait en sécheresse toutes celles des années précédentes. Il imaginait aisément un obscur gratte-papier passer son année à imaginer de quelle manière il pourrait faire sentir son aigreur aux Mangemorts et leurs familles. Il laissa échapper un soupir las.

Pris d'une impulsion, il quitta son bureau, le verrouilla à l'aide d'une séquence complexe de sortilèges de son cru et fit son chemin à grandes enjambées vers la tour de la directrice.

Il frappa et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Il trouva McGonagall encore à son bureau, étudiant un long parchemin avec une plume à la main. Il salua le portrait du professeur Snape d'un hochement de tête. Celui-ci l'ignora, bien plus honnête dans la mort qu'il l'avait été dans la vie.

- Vous travaillez bien tard, Madame la Directrice, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait nonchalant.

Minerva releva la tête à son approche et d'un geste, l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Il le faut bien, professeur Malfoy, répondit-elle avant d'écarter le parchemin avec un soupir las. Servez-nous un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, voulez-vous ?

Draco s'exécuta en silence. Sous l'impulsion de sa baguette, deux verres atterrirent doucement sur le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette heure, Draco ?

Draco ne sut pas immédiatement quoi répondre. Comment exprimer les sentiments complexes qu'avaient suscités la lettre d'Azkaban ? Comment expliquer qu'il ressentait le fardeau de son nom de famille – et de ses propres actes - avec infiniment plus d'intensité quand il était confronté à la rancune de la société sorcière ? Il ne savait même pas s'il haïssait son père pour avoir entraîné sa famille à la suite d'un mégalomane dément. _Et qui n'était même pas un Sang-Pur_.

Comment avouer qu'il était venu chercher un peu de réconfort auprès d'une personne amie ? Il était bien trop Serpentard, bien trop Malfoy pour cela.

Sans un mot, il tendit le parchemin qu'il avait emporté avec lui pour qu'elle juge elle-même. Pendant qu'elle lisait, il posa son regard partout dans la pièce sauf sur le portrait de l'homme qu'il avait tenté de tuer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit juste derrière le bureau de la directrice ?

_Toujours un lâche, Malfoy,_ lui souffla une voix_ intérieure. Décidément, Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé à ton sujet._

Quand Minerva releva la tête, il lut dans son regard qu'elle comprenait ses sentiments. Elle appuya les coudes sur son bureau, croisa les doigts et posa le menton dessus. D'un ton amical, elle demanda :

- Alors, qu'allez-vous faire, Draco ?

Il se retint à temps de hausser les épaules. Il répondit, affectant la nonchalance :

- Eh bien, accompagner Mère à Azkaban, bien sûr. Merlin sait que je ne vais pas la laisser affronter les gardes toute seule. Quant à ce gratte-papier minable, je vais l'accabler de mon mépris. Avez-vous noté qu'il n'a même pas eu le courage de noter son propre nom ? « _Pour M. Archibald Morfus, Directeur d'Azkaban, Prison du Ministère de la Magie._ » C'est vraiment pitoyable.

À sa grande surprise, Minerva hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Voyant son regard stupéfait, elle s'expliqua :

- Ce genre de comportement n'est pas inédit, vous savez. En France, par exemple, à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale moldue, beaucoup de gens qui n'avaient rien fait contre l'occupation allemande se sont mis soudain à persécuter des personnes accusées de collaboration avec l'ennemi. Je ne suis vraiment pas étonnée que le Ministère, après n'avoir pratiquement rien fait de positif pendant la guerre, décide maintenant de se faire bien voir en prenant ce type de revanche mesquine.

Un sourire fin étira les lèvres de Draco :

- Minerva, je suis choqué de voir le peu d'estime que vous avez pour notre Ministère.

- Allons, Draco...

Ils dégustèrent leur whisky en silence. Draco se sentit bientôt plaisamment gris et se relaxa quelque peu. Il appréciait la compagnie de Minerva. Après la guerre, après le procès de son père, quand il cachait sa honte au Manoir Malfoy, elle était venue l'y trouver. Elle avait écouté sa version des événements et, plus tard, avait témoigné à son procès. Elle s'était portée garante de lui et lui avait obtenu les circonstances atténuantes. Elle n'avait pu lui éviter la prison, cependant. Il _avait_ fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, et si le Magenmagot avait reconnu qu'il avait très peu d'options à cette époque, il n'était pas disposé à le pardonner complètement.

Après ses trois mois à Azkaban, Minerva l'avait traîné – pratiquement de force et avec la complicité de sa mère – à Poudlard où elle l'avait obligé à rattraper son retard scolaire. Il n'était plus le Prince de Serpentard, loin de là. Il avait tenu bon malgré l'attitude hostile de ses camarades et avait découvert une échappatoire dans un travail constant et acharné. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas obtenu les meilleures notes aux A.S.P.I.C. s'appelait Hermione Granger.

C'était encore Minerva qui lui avait donné une recommandation pour un apprentissage chez un Maître de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en Amérique du Sud. Encore Minerva qui ensuite, lui avait donné un emploi à Poudlard et l'avait maintenu à son poste malgré l'article au vitriol que Rita Skeeter produisit à ce sujet et les nombreuses Beuglantes qui suivirent.

Oui, il devait beaucoup à Minerva McGonagall. Il ne l'oubliait pas.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Draco ne sorte de sa torpeur pour demander :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous tellement soutenu, Minerva ? Après ça...

Il désigna d'un geste vague son bras gauche.

- … et toutes ces conséquences, comment avez-vous pu vouloir me sauver ?

Minerva, les yeux dans le vague, médita un long moment sa question. Enfin, elle répondit :

- Albus croyait que vous pouviez être sauvé. Et j'ai tellement regretté de ne pas avoir cru en Severus...

L'intéressé accueillit la déclaration d'un reniflement de dédain depuis son cadre. Draco accepta la réponse avec un hochement de tête silencieux.

Le craquement d'une bûche dans le feu rompit brièvement le silence. Draco finit, son verre, nota que celui de Minerva était vide également et, d'un coup de baguette, les renvoya propres vers leur étagère. Il se leva et salua la directrice :

- Bonsoir, Minerva. Et... merci.

Il quitta la tour apaisé et de bien meilleure humeur. Une idée lui vint sur le chemin vers son bureau. Puis il eut un sourire carnassier. Par retour de hibou ? Il pouvait faire cela. Immédiatement, même, sans laisser l'animal passer la nuit sur un perchoir, comme il était de coutume de faire quand du courrier arrivait aussi tard. Il n'avait pas besoin de consulter sa mère puisqu'ils avaient discuté de la question le week-end précédent. D'année en année, la fameuse lettre arrivait de plus en plus tard dans la saison.

_Cher Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Comme m'en prie si aimablement votre lettre, je vous confirme la présence de Madame ma mère et moi-même dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban, pour Noël, par retour de hibou._

_Vous souhaitant une bonne réception de la présente,_

_Draco Malfoy, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'__É__cole de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

Draco consulta sa montre de gousset d'un air satisfait après avoir renvoyé le messager ailé. Il était près de minuit.

_Prend ça dans les dents, vieux croûton pédant. J'espère que tu dormais._

* * *

- Tu as quoi ? 'Mione, t'es cinglée !

- Franchement, 'Mione, chez _Malfoy _!

- C'est bon, tous les deux, arrêtez de jouer les chevaliers en armure ! Je vous rappelle que je suis une Auror aussi qualifiée que vous !

Graymes abandonna ses notes théoriques au profit du spectacle que donnaient les trois Aurors. Le rouquin était écarlate, le brun blême d'inquiétude et la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches, tapait du pied d'énervement.

Granger avait lâché sa mini-bombe alors qu'ils étaient réunis dans la bibliothèque le jeudi soir. Un hibou était arrivé du professeur Flitwick confirmant qu'il était disponible le surlendemain de Noël. La jeune sorcière avait marmonné : « Maintenant il faut que je prévienne Malfoy », ce qui était devenu le point de départ de la scène.

- M'enfin, 'Mione, _Malfoy _!

Granger leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

- Vous pouvez venir, si vous y tenez.

Les deux autres ouvrirent la bouche mais la jeune femme continua :

- Mais si vous venez, il faudra faire des recherches comme les autres ! Pas question que vous alliez chez lui si c'est pour vous tourner les pouces et le provoquer.

Ses paroles sapèrent l'élan protecteur des deux Aurors qui se regardèrent, soudainement moins enthousiastes. Finalement, Potter demanda :

- Des recherches ?

- Oui, tu sais, Harry, chercher un livre, l'ouvrir, le parcourir, prendre des notes... répondit Granger d'un ton sarcastique.

Les deux hommes grimacèrent.

- On ne peut quand même pas te laisser aller toute seule là-bas ! protesta Weasley.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je vous le répète, je suis une Auror aussi compétente que vous. Et Filius sera là aussi. Est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler que Minerva a confiance en Malfoy ?

- McGonagall a déjà fait des erreurs de jugement, par le passé, observa Potter.

- Oh, ça suffit, coupa la jeune femme, excédée. J'y vais seule avec Filius, un point c'est tout !

La jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé, sortit un paquet de chocogrenouilles de son sac et entreprit de les engloutir. La voyant faire, Potter et Weasley écarquillèrent les yeux. Weasley bredouilla :

- O... Ok, Hermione, comme tu veux. Après tout, tu peux appeler Kreacher, si tu as un problème. On ne devrait pas s'en faire autant. Pas vrai, Harry ?

- Potter hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. On ne devrait pas douter de tes capacités comme on le fait. Je vais, euh... rentrer à la maison.

- Et moi, je vais au Terrier. M'man me tanne depuis le début de la semaine pour que je dîne à la maison. Salut, 'Mione, Graymes.

Ébahi, l'occultiste regarda les deux Aurors sans peurs et sans reproches fuir leur meilleure amie comme si elle était le diable incarné. Il se tourna vers elle, interrogateur. Celle-ci haussa les épaules en continuant de se gaver de chocolat.

- Laissez tomber.

Considérant qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il n'en sache pas plus, Graymes fit exactement ce qu'elle lui demandait et se replongea dans ses notes sur la théorie des portails propre à sa dimension. Du coin de l'œil, il continua d'observer la jeune femme. Bientôt, ayant épuisé son chocolat, elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale sur le canapé.

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Attelé à la tâche ardue de reprendre à la base les mécanismes complexes et obscurs qui régissaient les transports magiques de sa dimension, Graymes griffonnait page après page. Il nota peu avant l'heure du dîner que la jeune sorcière s'était endormie. Détaillant son visage fatigué, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. C'était pour lui qu'elle s'épuisait ainsi.

Délaissant son travail, il se leva sans un bruit et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Malgré ses précautions, elle sortit de sa torpeur quand il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit avec violence mais il la tenait fermement.

- C'est-moi, calmez-vous.

- Ebenezer ?

Aussitôt, elle se relaxa et il la laissa se remettre debout. Il grommela en l'accompagnant vers la chambre qu'il savait être la sienne :

- Vous êtes épuisée. Vous devriez mettre un peu ces deux idiots à contribution, au lieu de faire le travail toute seule.

Hermione marmonna, visiblement pas entièrement réveillée :

- Harry et Ron ne sont pas des idiots. Ils n'ont juste pas autant d'intérêt pour la théorie que moi et votre cas dépasse de loin leurs compétences. Ce sont d'excellents Aurors, par ailleurs.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

Encore une fois, il se trouva envieux de la loyauté sans faille que ces trois-là avaient les uns pour les autres.

Devant la porte, il remarqua :

- Un jour, il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez pu envisager d'épouser Weasley.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Lui adressant un sourire endormi, la jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main et lui ferma la porte au nez.

Légèrement vexé, il retourna à la bibliothèque et se remit au travail, essayant en vain de sortir une belle sorcière aux cheveux châtains de son esprit.

* * *

Un commentaire pour encourager l'auteur ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Joyeux Noël, 2ème partie

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici, très tardivement, je l'admet, un nouveau chapitre de APPG. Il est court mais je pense que ceux qui lisent la fic préfèrent un chapitre court que pas de chapitre du tout. Le délai s'explique par un manque d'inspiration couplé à in intérêt renouvelé pour d'autres choses. Ceci dit, j'essaierai de ne pas attendre quatre mois avant de publier le prochain chapitre. Comme d'hab', merci à Elénane Dann pour la béta-lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Joyeux Noël – 2ème partie**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'un Ron à moitié réveillé entra dans la cuisine du Terrier. Ah, la grasse matinée du samedi. Quel bonheur !

Il salua ses parents, George et Percy, qui passaient le week-end à la maison, puis s'installa pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Molly, déjà affairée à préparer des plats de fête pour le réveillon de Noël, lui demanda tout en agitant sa baguette en direction d'une dinde qu'elle mit sous sortilège de stase :

- Ron, mon chéri, Hermione vient bien pour déjeuner, tout à l'heure ?

Ron, pas tout à faire, réveillé, bâilla et répondit :

- Oui, M'man. Et s'il te plaît, tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler « mon chéri » ? J'ai vingt-quatre ans, quand même.

- Enfin, Ron, nous sommes en famille !

Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit son père et ses frères qui cachaient des sourires identiques derrière leur _Gazette_. Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Notre petite Hermione vient pour le déjeuner ? Mais on ne me l'avait pas dit ! s'exclama George. Quelle bonne surprise !

Ron dévisagea son frère par-dessus son bol de café.

- George, si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrais d'embêter Hermione, aujourd'hui. Franchement. Elle est un peu surmenée, en ce moment, et...

- Un peu surmenée ? coupa George. Mais elle est toujours surmenée. Hermione n'est pas contente si elle n'a pas au moins cinq projets importants en cours plus trois sujets de recherche pour se détendre.

Ron secoua la tête tout en réprimant un sourire. Il était en bien d'accord avec son frère.

- Tu ne m'as pas compris, frangin. Ce n'est pas la bonne _semaine_ pour chercher 'Mione. Crois-moi, si tu l'enquiquines, tu le regretteras.

A ces mots, George pâlit brusquement.

- Oh, _ça _! Il fallait le dire plus tôt !

Arthur, sourcils froncés, baissa son journal.

- Franchement, les garçons...

- C'est bon, P'pa. Je veux juste éviter une scène pendant le déjeuner. Connaissant George...

- Hé, je proteste, petit frère. Je reconnais que Hermione est un fabuleux sujet d'expérience, vu son manque d'humour, mais...

- Ça suffit, les garçons, coupa sèchement Molly. Laissez Hermione tranquille. _Ç__a_ n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Elle me rend un service en venant ici. D'ailleurs, j'ai également invité Ginny et Harry pour le déjeuner. Je suis sûre que ça intéressera aussi Ginny.

Ron piqua sa Gazette à Percy et dissimula son expression agacée derrière le journal. Décidément, plus il mûrissait et plus il se rendait compte que sa mère était loin d'être une féministe...

* * *

Plus tard, après l'arrivée de Hermione, Ron fut forcée d'admirer la patience et la diplomatie de son amie. Elle sourit poliment aux commentaires de Molly tels que : « Je ne doute pas qu'un jour, Hermione chérie, tes qualités ménagères feront le bonheur d'un mari » et : « Hermione, à ton âge, il est grand temps pour une sorcière de songer à fonder une famille », même si l'Auror était certain d'avoir entendu grincer ses dents une fois ou deux et surprit l'échange d'une expression agacée entre sa sœur et elle.4

Alors que Hermione faisait la démonstration de ses sorts à Molly et Ginny, Ron coula un regard soupçonneux vers George. Celui-ci afficha un sourire innocent qui ne plaisait pas du tout à son cadet. L'air de rien, il se rapprocha de son frère.

- George, quoi que tu prépares, _arrête_ tout de suite. S'il te plaît. T'as pas compris, ce matin ?

- En fait, je pensais demander à Hermione sa collaboration sur un projet qu'on a en cours avec Lee, au magasin...

Ron le dévisagea, toujours pas convaincu.

- À table, les garçons !

À la grande surprise de Ron – et à son soulagement – le repas se déroula sans incident. Peu après le dessert, George prit Hermione à part. Ron les observa, légèrement inquiet, et vit Hermione mettre les poings sur ses hanches et taper du pied. Georges s'exclama :

- Vraiment, Hermione, tu as toujours cette mentalité de première de la classe !

Au moment du départ de Hermione, le jeune Auror fut ravi d'entendre sa mère inviter la jeune femme pour le réveillon de Noël. Il réprima un sourire et s'éloigna. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait réussi sa mission et que son amie n'était plus en disgrâce.

* * *

En sortant de ses appartements au matin de la veille de Noël, Draco trouva sa mère dans la salle à manger. Comme à l'accoutumée, Narcissa Malfoy se tenait très droite sur sa chaise et dégustait son petit-déjeuner avec une élégance dont seule une Sang-pur pouvait faire preuve. Le jeune homme l'embrassa et prit place en face d'elle.

Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun d'eux se préparant à la journée qui les attendait. Les deux Malfoy ne parlaient jamais plus que nécessaire quand ils allaient rendre visite à Lucius, et Draco sentait parfois le poids des non-dits au sujet de leurs activités passées lui peser.5 Il ignorait entre autres comment sa mère avait réussi à échapper à Azkaban. Après tout, elle avait soutenu les idées de son mari et elle portait également la Marque, même si elle n'avait jamais pris part aux exactions commises contre les Moldus. Draco ne savait pas comment elle avait évité d'être jugée comme Lucius et lui-même l'avaient été. Il n'osait pas la questionner ; il avait bien trop peur des réponses.

Quand ils quittèrent la table, Draco présenta son bras à sa mère et l'escorta hors du manoir. Le Portoloin fourni par le Ministère était bien à l'abri dans sa poche.

Celui-ci les déposa sur une côte venteuse et désolée du nord de l'Écosse. Un gardien d'Azkaban les y attendait à côté d'une barque ridiculement petite qui tanguait dangereusement sur les vagues affreusement grandes.6 Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit sa mère froncer le nez mais elle ne dit rien. Le jeune professeur retint un soupir et s'avança vers le gardien.

- Phineas Mugg, c'est bien cela ? s'enquit-il en tendant la main.

L'homme, que Draco avait cru reconnaître sans en être certain hocha la tête mais ignora la main tendue.

- M'dame Malfoy, prof'sseur Malfoy, j'suis là pour vous emm'ner à Azkaban, ricana-t-il avec un sourire édenté, comme s'il venait de raconter une bonne blague.

Ni Draco ni sa mère n'apprécièrent. Sans rien dire, le jeune homme monta dans la barque puis présenta sa main à Narcissa. Celle-ci s'en saisit délicatement et remonta ses robes pour éviter de les mouiller avant de s'installer à son tour.

L'effort était vain, songea Draco. Avec le vent qui soufflait, il seraient trempés avant d'arriver à la prison et on confisquerait certainement leurs baguettes avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se sécher.

Sa prédiction s'avéra juste, et après une longue traversée pendant lequel l'héritier des Malfoy combattit vaillamment une nausée persistante, ils furent conduits dans des appartements spartiates, sans commune mesure avec le luxe auquel ils étaient habitués au Manoir. Dès que le garde eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Draco ôta la cape trempée des épaules de sa mère puis la sienne et les étendit soigneusement sur la table pour les faire sécher. Puis, il retira sa robe qui était restée sèche et la tendit à Narcissa. Le visage de la femme s'éclaira de son premier sourire de la journée, un sourire sincère et chaleureux, que peu de gens en dehors du cercle familial avaient eu l'occasion de voir.

* * *

Avec une grimace résignée, Lucius Malfoy avança sous l'eau glacée des douches rudimentaires de la prison. Frissonnant, il se lava le plus vite possible, frottant rapidement ses cheveux coupés court. Il se sécha tout aussi vite et apprécia le confort devenu un luxe d'enfiler des vêtements propres et secs. Pendant ses ablutions, il n'accorda pas un regard au gardien qu'il avait appris à ignorer.

Ce même gardien lui passa de nouveau ses chaînes quand il eut terminé. Lucius, de bonne – non, de meilleure humeur à l'idée de revoir sa femme et son fils, n'en conçut pas l'amertume habituelle. Il suivit son geôlier en silence à travers les couloirs sombres d'Azkaban jusqu'aux deux meilleurs jours de l'année.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la première chose qu'il vit fut une Narcissa souriante, enveloppée dans une robe trop grande pour elle – probablement celle de Draco. Son fils se tenait à côté d'elle, habillé d'un pull épais en cachemire bleu ciel et d'un pantalon de velours noir. Ils avaient l'air tous deux en bonne santé.

Narcissa vint à sa rencontre et Lucius nota que Draco restait un peu en retrait, comme pour lui permettre d'enlacer sa femme en premier.

Il embrassa son épouse et son fils, heureux de sentir uniquement de l'affection dans son étreinte. Les premières années avaient été difficiles mais ils avaient appris à mettre de côté les sentiments négatifs pour profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble.

Tout en endurant le regard scrutateur de Narcissa, Lucius nota que le gardien allumait un feu dans la cheminée. L'homme parti, l'aristocrate déchu s'autorisa à sourire et, étreignant sa femme, les lèvres dans ses cheveux, il répondit à la question informulée :

- Je vais bien, Narcissa...

La sorcière prononça ses premières paroles de la journée :

- Lucius, nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire !


End file.
